How to Get the Girl: Zach Goode edition
by acherontamovebo
Summary: Rich and handsome Zach Goode needs some help to win back his ex-girlfriend, but things never go as planned.
1. Chapter 1

There was a gaping hole in my heart, and the weather outside seemed to agree. Just like a chunk of my soul had been removed with a rusty saw, part of the heavens had been ripped out and a torrential downpour was threatening to topple and pound through every building in Boston.

I stared darkly at the stack of papers on the desk in front of me. Goode Enterprises was sinking like a rock, but I could care less.

I had stormed into my office three hours ago, slammed the door, and barked at every employee who thought it would be a good idea to bother me. Thankfully, the interruptions had stopped after my third verbal beating of the morning, leaving me to my brooding in peace.

Now, with a frustrated growl, I swiped the mountain of paperwork into my briefcase and left the office building as abruptly as I had come in earlier. There was no way I was going to get work done. Not when all I could think about was _her_.

I couldn't escape her. Not in the building elevator (where we had some escapades that should not be mentioned anywhere except a tabloid), not in the svelte BMW pulled up for me by the valet (again – the tabloids would've died for a peek), and certainly not in my flat, where her perfume of Bond No9 still pervaded the air. I couldn't even get a break in supermarkets, because our picture was splattered across every gossip magazine by the checkout counter.

She was everywhere. Macey McHenry. New England royalty and the celebrity _it_-girl of the year. And until a few months ago, my girlfriend.

* * *

"Hello, Zicky," an entirely too-jovial voice announced, and a weight flopped down next to me.

"Get out," I commanded before I was even fully awake. I raised a foot to shove my oldest friend and business partner, Grant Newman, off the bed. "I'm not in the mood. And I've told you a million times not to call me Zicky."

"What a downer," Grant mumbled, pulling himself off the floor and dusting off imaginary lint. He paused and squinted at me. "It's been three whole months, man. You have a choice now: get over it, or drown your sorrows at a bar. And I'm surprised you have attempted neither. For God's sake, I can barely call you a bro now. Where's the gung-ho alcoholic spirit?"

"I can't believe I'm in business with a five year old," I moaned, finally sitting up against the headboard. "What are you doing here? You're not even supposed to have a key."

"It is…" he looked down at his watch, "…nine o' clock on a Friday night. I am taking you out so maybe you can regain some semblance of a guy. Seriously, I'm impressed that you had such a fully developed teenage girl hiding in you."

"Not. In. The. Mood," I seethed.

"Aw, come on. You love me."

I sent a withering glare at him. "No, if I remember correctly, I don't love anybody except myself."

"Man, she didn't mean it like that."

"She would be here still if she didn't mean it. She said it, and she obviously meant it. You know what she did? Yesterday, she sent somebody to pick up her clothes from the closet. She hates me so much that she didn't even come herself. She had to _send _somebody. I am an awful person."

Grant pinched me.

"Shove off! What the hell was that for?"

"I've decided it will be my new warning for you. Every time you phase back into teenage girl mode, I'm going to pinch you. Seriously, man up. You screwed up. So as a member of the testosterone-driven sex, you have two options. Win her back, or apologize. But let me serve as a warning that the second option has the potential to earn you a _massive_ pinch, courtesy of moi."

"And you say _I'm_ the girl," I snapped, but I could start to see the appeal in leaving the flat for once. "Okay. Let's go. And you will spend your time telling me exactly how I'm going to win Macey back. And buying me drinks, because this was your idea in the first place."

"Mission accomplished," Grant declared happily.

He left and closed the door so I could glare a hole through it and imagine that it drilled straight through his head.

* * *

"No. Nononono. I refuse. That is manipulation. That is evil. That is…is…"

"Pure genius?" Grant supplied.

"I was thinking more along the lines of insane. Borderline sadistic."

"Aw come on. We live in Boston. There are plenty of broke university girls in the area, and I bet they're begging for money. You wouldn't really be using them if they knew and agreed to it. It's like a blood drive – you aren't sucking away their life force if they _volunteered_ to donate."

"You're crazy."

"No more than the next guy. Look, that girl over there is super hot. She's kinda got a Megan Fox vibe going on. And that one over there, she could be cute if she would pull her hair back."

"I'm leaving. You suck."

"So you'll do it?" Grant yelled at my retreating back.

In my distraction to hiss back at him that no, I was neither a lunatic nor a psychopath like he was and would therefore _not_ be following his plan, I tripped over the prettiest waitress I had ever seen. But she was only a waitress, and a pretty serving girl couldn't compare to Macey McHenry, especially if she spilled all of the drinks on her tray on my shoes.

"Watch where you're going," I snarled angrily. "These shoes cost more than you're ever going to earn in one paycheck."

She picked herself up off the floor, looking in dismay at all the shattered glass and spilled liquid on the floor. Grant had rushed over, and I heard him apologizing profusely for me, but all I wanted was to leave.

"Zicky, your manners are awful. Are you even going to apologize? Look, she's even bleeding from that glass."

The girl looked at me curiously, no doubt wondering about the "Zicky" nickname. It just made me more annoyed.

"Allow me to introduce myself," Grant continued, as if I had decided to cooperate. "My name's Grant Newman, and that's my friend, Zach Goode. But Zicky's his nickname, so feel free to call him that."

"Don't," I snapped, shooting Grant an annoyed look. Some friend.

"He's in a bad mood because his girlfriend dumped him," Grant whispered conspirationally. "He's usually a lot more fun to be around." As he looked at the girl in front of him trying to wipe the blood smears off of her white apron, a light bulb seemed to go off in his head.

"No," I commanded, grabbing onto one of his arms and trying to pull him away before he could say what I thought he was going to say. But he refused to budge.

"Are you a student in the Boston area?" he asked.

I did my best to talk him out of it. "She's too plain. It wouldn't make sense, going from Macey to her." (She glared at me at that, as if she were trying to say "I'm right here!"…as if I had the energy to care.)

"Sure," she responded, ignoring me. "Full time student, part time waitress."

"Are you looking for a better paying job?" Grant pushed on.

"She's too short."

"What did you have in mind?" she asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Well, Zicky here –" Grant clapped me on the back.

"She's horribly inept at carrying drinks to customers."

"Zach, really!" Grant interrupted my verbal berating of her. " When are you going to get another chance for this? Make it up to this girl…uhm…?"

"Cammie," the blonde supplied.

"Make it up to Cammie and her bloodied hands. It's not like we aren't going to pay her or something."

"Are you trying to recruit me into prostitution?" Cammie deadpanned. "Because I'm just going to tell you upfront that I would be the worst hooker you ever met."

"I don't doubt it," I replied with just as bored a drawl. "No one would ever pay for you."

Okay, probably not true, but I wasn't in the mood for pleasantries.

Suddenly, something clicked with her. "Oh my gosh. Zach Goode. Grant Newman. You guys are the founders of Goode Enterprises."

When most people realized who we were they got a reverent look on their face, realizing they were standing in the presence of 22-year-old millionaires. But she didn't exactly look like that. She looked more…grounded. And it annoyed me to no end.

"Oh look who finally understood something. I guess all that thinking at college is finally paying off, huh?" I remarked.

"Excuse me, but I'm going back to work," she said smoothly. "I have a mess to tend to, and some customers I have to get new drinks for. If you come back, try not to sit in my section. I'm sure my fellow waiters Nick and Liz would love to exchange snark with you all day, but frankly, I could do without your caustic attitude."

I narrowed my eyes at her as she walked away. Her tone told us that she was ignoring the fact that by extension, Grant and I owned the bar she was working in and could have her fired if we wanted. The nerve she had to talk to her boss' boss' boss that way! But Grant didn't seem to want to get off my case about her.

"You guys banter like a married couple."

"I hate you."

"She's perfect for our plan."

"I never even agreed to that in the first place. Come on, we're leaving."

"Don't tell me you don't feel the cosmic energy pushing you two together."

"All I feel is the overwhelming urge to figure out why I ever decided befriending you and then making you my business partner was a good idea."

* * *

Another week of self-imposed doom-and-gloom passed, leaving an entire staff of meek and near-silent staff in its wake. Every day, I came in the building, shut myself in my office, demanded not to be disturbed, and promptly chewed off the heads of anybody who thought I didn't mean what I said.

I hadn't really developed any ideas about how to approach Macey, other than to wait for her to come back to me and say she'd forgiven me. But as days passed and nothing happened, the alternative plan Grant had concocted looked more and more attractive.

On Friday afternoon, I picked up my phone.

"Fine. You win. I'll meet you at the bar at seven."

I only heard Grant's smile before I hung up.

* * *

Against Cammie's wishes, Grant made sure we were sitting _exactly_ in her section, despite all my protests.

"Anybody but her," I pleaded. "Come on, I was a jackass to her last week. What makes you think she'd even contemplate going along with it? She's more likely to scream no in my face and slap me before saying yes."

"At least you recognize you were a jackass," Grant muttered. "But there was definitely a connection. You guys had a spark."

"You're so full of it. The only thing that was sparked was a simmering hatred for me in her very core."

"And you think I'm dramatic." Grant rolled his eyes. "Give it a go. Besides, she already knows you want something. Why embarrass yourself in front of more of the female population if you don't have to?"

Before I had a chance to retort, Cammie came over.

"Oh. You."

Grant flashed a winning smile. "You're still looking for money to pay for college, right?"

"I thought I already established that I'm not willing to be a hooker for you guys."

I cleared my throat, suddenly more nervous than I wished to be. In the days when Goode Enterprises was still doing well, I was as cool as a cucumber in corporate takeovers. But I couldn't even ask this girl a simple question.

Cammie looked at me expectantly. Grant prodded me along with raised, anticipant eyebrows. I sighed.

"I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend."

* * *

**Hello, to readers both new and old! If you're new to the "Getting the Guy/Girl" series, I'm just going to say now that you might want to start with the Cammie Morgan edition first. They're all standalone stories, but if you want to start from the beginning, that's where to go :)  
With that out of the way, I'm just going to say that this story is going to end up a lot longer than the first "Getting the Guy" story. So I decided to break it up into 2000 word chunks (ish). And I plan on updating every four or five days.  
**

**Okay I'm going to announce this now before somebody digs into me: THIS IS NOT A ZACH-MACEY STORY. It may seem like it, but bear with me. I promise if you guys are patient, you'll be happy in the end :)**

**Sooo? What do you think made Macey break up with Zach? (okay actually, you guys are never going to guess this one because I haven't given you enough clues yet) What do you think Cammie's going to say to Zach's crazy request? What do you think Grant's master plan is? I'm curious to see what you guys think at this point!**

**As always, if you have any requests for "Getting the Guy/Girl" pairings, I'm totally open. As of now, I've done the two main characters, Zach and Cammie. But I think Bex was most popular after them, so unless you guys tell me differently, her POV will probably be next on the menu.**

**Love,  
achi**


	2. Chapter 2

Cammie choked on her breath and a rosy blush covered her cheeks. "You…you want me to do _what_?!"

"Well it's not like we're asking you to chop off an ear and eat it or something," I said, slightly offended.

"No. I refuse," Cammie replied.

"To which?"

Cammie spluttered some more, the blush spreading. "T-to both! What are you thinking? I'm not going to lie for you." She blinked and fixed me with an annoyed stare. "Why don't you just find someone who's prettier and less scrawny than me? If I remember correctly from last week, you had plenty of reasons to reject me."

I waved my hand. "It needs to be someone none of my friends or family would recognize. And someone plain, that wouldn't normally attract my attention."

The intensity of her glare only increased.

"If that was supposed to convince me, you were horribly mistaken," she said icily.

Grant finally jumped in to save me, waving a napkin in front of Cammie's face. She paused to see what was on it, and I was surprised to see her turn almost white.

"That's how much we'll pay you," Grant proclaimed. "No tricks, no questions asked. It'll go straight into your bank account. We can even pay you right now in cash if you want."

The more we talked to her, the less Cammie seemed capable of forming a coherent sentence. I looked out the window, bored. I may have agreed to go along with it, but this whole thing was really Grant's plan. The least he could've done was picked a more interesting girl.

"I have school…" she protested weakly.

"Spring break starts next week," I countered, bored. "You're not going anywhere are you?"

"No…"

"Great! So it all works out!" Grant declared happily. "I now pronounce Zicky and Cammie fake girlfriend and boyfriend."

I didn't even look at her, but wrote my number down on the napkin below the preposterous stipend. I made a mental note that I was going to have to talk to Grant about whose pocket that money was coming out of.

"Call this number sometime before tomorrow afternoon so I can get your number, in case I ever need you on a moment's notice. I'll talk to your boss and let him know you're taking time off from work for as long as I need you. Meet me in Copley Square by the obelisk fountain at seven PM tomorrow night. And for god's sake, please find something nicer to wear than this dreadful waitress outfit."

Grant and I stood up, getting ready to go. We both rarely drank, so there wasn't any need to stay any longer. As we walked out the door, I glanced back. Cammie was walking away in a daze, and I knew we were both thinking the same thing –

_What had we just agreed to?_

* * *

She came the next day with a much more level head, armed with an arsenal of questions I didn't want to answer.

"Why do you need me to pretend to be your girlfriend?"

"Macey McHenry."

"That doesn't mean anything to me."

"We broke up recently, and I need you to make her jealous."

"Oh that's right. I remember seeing your faces under the headline, 'Zachary Goode not _Goode_ Enough for McHenry' in People magazine."

"Look –" I growled, before she could say any more. "I'm paying you a ton of money to stand next to me and act like you're mine."

"Oh yeah, and that doesn't make me sound like a prostitute at _all_," she muttered under her breath.

"Just…we're in this together, all right?" I finally spit, annoyed. This girl had enough sass to fill a swimming pool! "So if you would even attempt to work with me here, it would be greatly appreciated."

"I just thought I should at least know what I'm attempting to do," she retorted. Then she flashed me a sickly sweet smile and fluttered her lashes. "You know…so I can _help_ you."

There was an awkward silence while we sat on the edge of the fountain. She looked at me expectantly and I stared straight ahead, refusing to make eye contact. But her words made sense. She wouldn't be an asset to me if she had no idea what she was doing.

"Macey McHenry is the daughter of one of the most influential businessmen on the east coast. And she…she is the most beautiful woman that ever lived."

For once, I said something that Cammie couldn't find a way to argue with. There was no doubt in anybody's mind that Macey McHenry was beautiful; maybe one of the most beautiful women in the world. She frequented the covers of magazines like Vogue and Elle, with her glossy brown locks and Hollywood-worthy sunglasses and bombshell-red lips.

"So why do you need me?" Cammie asked dubiously.

I sighed. "For all her perfection, Macey really has a superiority complex. So if she sees I downgraded from her to a perfectly plain nobody –" (Cammie rolled her eyes at this) "– and I'm just as happy, she's going to do all she can to prove to herself that she's better than you. Which means she'll do her best to win me back from you. Then we're all happy. You can go back to school with a huge wad of cash in your pocket, and Macey and I are back together. I loved her. I still love her."

"Sure. I get it. 'It is best to love wisely, no doubt; but to love foolishly is better than not to be able to love at all.'"

"William Thackeray."

"_You_ know Thackeray?" she asked incredulously.

"You don't have to look so surprised. I'll have you know I'm a lot better read than I look. I majored in English for a year before switching to business. Decided I should probably do something practical with my life instead of reading books."

Cammie looked at me with a funny expression. "I major in English."

Another silence fell, but it wasn't nearly as charged as before. Finally, she asked, "So why are we even here?"

"Macey's coming in town for a few weeks because her dad's working with my company on a business deal. When we dated, this was her favorite spot, and I'm almost one hundred percent positive –"

I cut myself off hastily and pulled Cammie close by her waist. I felt her jump slightly in surprise, but she realized quickly what was going on and rested her head on my shoulder like we'd done it a million times before. I couldn't believe how natural it felt, and how much nicer it was to feel Cammie's soft hair tickle my neck, instead of Macey's hair-sprayed-until-it-was-hard pouf.

But then she entered my line of sight, and all thoughts of Cammie disappeared. The girl in front of me was utterly ethereal; perfection at its peak. But I turned my head to Cammie, acting my part for all I was worth.

"Zach?" I heard her beautiful voice say, and I wrenched my head towards her, like I had never noticed her in the first place. Cammie and I both stood up. "Zach, is that you?"

"Macey! It's good to see you!" I choked out, hoping I sounded just disinterested enough. "How have you been?"

"Oh I've been great! I just got engaged last weekend," she exclaimed, flashing something sparkly in front of my eyes. Her ring.

I felt dizzy. _Engaged? How could she be engaged? We broke up barely three months ago!_ But I pasted a smile on my face, knowing Cammie was glancing at me out of the corner of her eye, gauging my reaction.

"That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you," I smiled.

I felt Macey's narrowing as she stole a glance at Cammie. "And who is this?" she asked sweetly, her eyes never leaving my face.

I pulled Cammie closer. "This is my girlfriend, Cammie Morgan."

Macey put out a delicate hand and shook Cammie's hand with a fake warmth. "Pleased to meet you. I'm so glad Z here has found another steady girl in his life."

Despite my horror at Macey's engagement, I almost laughed. "'Steady' might be an overstatement."

Cammie elbowed me discreetly, her ire back in her eyes.

"Well it was nice to see you," Macey began, but it sounded insincere. She turned back to me. "I heard there's a party tomorrow evening that you and Grant are throwing for daddy's business arrangement?"

"That's right," I replied smoothly.

"Well then I can't wait to see you two there. I'll even bring my fiancée along so you can meet him." She smiled warmly. "Bye, Zach." Her eyes darted towards the shorter girl at my side. "Cammie," she added almost as an afterthought.

After Macey floated away, I sank back down on the fountain edge, not able to stand up straight for much longer. She was getting _married_? Cammie looked at me, with a struggle on her face, like she wasn't sure if she wanted to stay annoyed at me or ask me how I was. Her nicer side won out.

"A…are you okay?" she said hesitantly.

"She's getting married," I said tonelessly, and even I was surprised how hollow my voice sounded. "We've been apart for barely a quarter of a year, and she's already moved on. She has a _fiancée_."

Cammie patted my back hesitantly.

"Well…she didn't seem to like me very much, so maybe you still have some hope."

"Sure," I agreed, mostly to humor her. But an idea popped into my mind with her words. "Hey, you aren't busy tomorrow night, right?" I asked.

"No," she said. "But I did _not_ agree to any favors, especially of _that_ sort. So if you think that I will be doing anything like that for you, you should just –"

"Nothing like that," I cut her off impatiently. "But I have a plan. And you're going to have to go along with it because you need the money."

"Tell me, do you blackmail young, innocent girls frequently? Is it like a hobby of yours?"

I rolled my eyes and rubbed the back of my neck. Macey never gave me this much trouble…

"Come on. We're going shopping. You need a dress."

"I don't have any money."

"Yeah, but _I_ have enough to burn it for fun. Let's go."

* * *

I took Cammie to an outlet mall, and sent her in to the store where I got all of my suits, with the words, "Find something that fits perfectly. Something that gives you flair and would make every other man in the room jealous that you weren't theirs."

She snorted, of course, but I left her to her own devices. I wasn't big on the whole shopping thing, but I knew at least in that store, she would be in good hands. It was where I found my own suits, after all. Marie was an excellent seamstress, and an even more excellent stylist. If Cammie didn't find her perfect dress there, I didn't know where she would.

Instead, I strided purposefully into the jewelry store. I had something I had to pick up before the ball tomorrow night. I spent a good half hour glancing around until I found what I needed.

I paid for the expensive piece of jewelry with barely a blink of an eye, putting the small velvet box in my pocket instead of holding a plastic bag. Cammie didn't need to know what I was planning until the moment came. I need as authentic a reaction as possible.

When I got back, she was already sitting on the bench in the front of the shop, waiting for me to return.

"I don't get to see it and give my approval?" I half-joked.

Marie bustled over with a tape measure slung around her neck and a yard of blue silk in one hand. She swatted at me with a motherly cluck of her tongue.

"Ungrateful boy. If I think she looks ravishing in it, then she is. What do you know about women's fashion?" she said with her slight French accent.

I laughed. "Okay. How much is it?"

Cammie flushed as she watched me hand over the cash, and I almost wanted to smile. It may have been a lot of money to her, but I could afford it, no problem.

"I wish you wouldn't pay for me," she muttered. "With what you're giving me to pretend for you, I could just do it myself."

"Nonsense," I replied practically. "Besides, this is my scheme and it would be unfair to you to have to furnish yourself for it."

"My roommate is going to freak out when I come home with this over my arm," she laughed, finally relenting. "Hell, Bex freaks out even if I eat out for a night."

* * *

**You guys. YOU GUYS. I love you eternally…I think my inbox broke on Friday and Saturday! I've received over 50 emails notifications since I first put the story up on Friday. That's crazy! Thank you guys so much!**

**So? What do you think Zach bought at the jewelry store? I think a lot of you will probably guess correctly. And if you guess that…then you know Zach's plan! Why do you think Macey is getting married so soon? In case it didn't click, Cammie needs the dress because Zach's taking her to the party the next night.**

**I'm curious what you guys think about my writing from a guy's perspective. I'm so used to writing from a girl's POV, so I don't know if I'm doing this well or not. I don't want Zach to seem too rude or too boring, and it's harder than I thought to write so that he doesn't end up either. Let me know how things are going on the attractive-Zach front! :) Do you like him so far? Is he missing something?**

**Love,  
****achi**


	3. Chapter 3

She opened the door a crack. I could barely see a sliver of brown hair and one smoky-lined eye peering out. We stood there staring at each other for a minute.

"You going to let me in?" I drawled jokingly. "Or have I been forever relegated to the hallway?"

She bit her lip. "I don't know…I feel silly."

I rolled my eyes and pushed open the door to her apartment. I looked around quickly. It was a nice place; not particularly upscale, but definitely not dingy, either. Suddenly, a beautiful brunette girl popped in my face. She stood with her hands on her hips, appraising me like I was meat on a rack.

"So you're the one taking Cammie out?" she asked.

I cleared my throat. "That's right."

The girl's eyes raked me up and down again before she sniffed and turned to Cammie. "I approve," she finally said. Then a wide smile graced her face and she laughed. "But next time you find a guy this hot, try to remember that I'm single, too, why don'tcha?" she asked, not embarrassed in the slightest.

Cammie flushed. "Bex…" she groaned. "He's right _there_…"

She was standing halfway behind the open door, not meeting my eyes. Bex pulled her out by one arm. She was wearing a grey-blue, strapless dress, cinched in at an empire waist and falling to the floor. It gave her a classic, simple air. Her hair was pulled half up, and waved delicately.

It took me a second to find my voice. Just because I loved Macey McHenry didn't mean I couldn't appreciate how good Cammie looked.

"You…clean up nice," I choked out.

"Thanks. So do you," she replied, still not making eye contact.

Bex bounced up and down next to her with a large smile. "Go! Have fun! But when you come back, I expect details down to the wallpaper," she warned.

Cammie finally smiled, visibly relaxing a bit. "'Kay, Bex. I'll see you later."

As we left her apartment, she grinned a bit at me. "Sorry for Bex. I didn't want to explain to her this whole arrangement we have, so she didn't know anything until I came home yesterday with the dress. And by then I was too tired to explain it all, so I let her think that you're really my date."

I waved her explanation off. "Don't worry about it. It's probably better we keep the agreement between us, anyway. I don't want the tabloids picking up on this."

Cammie glanced at me with a funny look, like she couldn't understand something. But all she said was, "Sure."

The first half of the car ride was silent, so I just focused on driving. But Cammie kept stealing glances at me and half-opening her mouth like she wanted to ask me a question. Finally, I raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"Something you want to say?"

"How did you and Macey get together in the first place?" she blurted. "I mean, it's not like you guys have much in common. A lot of newspapers consider her the party girl of New England, and even though her dad owns so many companies, it doesn't mean you would ever meet each other…" She trailed off.

I shifted uncomfortably. The answer to her question was also the reason why Macey had broken up with me in the first place.

Sensing something was off, Cammie muttered, "Never mind. It's not a big deal, I was just curious."

But I suddenly found myself wanting to tell her. "No, it's okay. Not many people know this, but Goode Enterprises isn't doing very well these days. It's been falling for about a year." The surprise in Cammie's eyes confirmed the fact that this wasn't public knowledge. "I asked my dad what to do – he's the one that got me interested in business in the first place – and he suggested an inter-company marriage, kind of like royalty used to do in Europe hundreds of years ago to preserve the country's wealth. So my dad and I approached Mr. McHenry and asked if he would be interested. He was." I sighed. "In a way, the beginning of my relationship with Macey was a business deal. She had no idea, of course."

I didn't dare to look at Cammie's face. I knew all I would see would be disgust. That's how everybody reacted to my twisted story.

"But after a month of flirting, I actually started to fall in love with her. She's wild, and hopelessly alluring, and she knows it. I was missing some excitement in my life, and she was the perfect counterpart. She…she rounded me out, I guess. And now that she's gone…" My voice broke.

There was silence in the car for a minute. I finally glanced over at Cammie, bracing myself for revulsion written across her face. Instead, she was looking out the window at the starry night. I was suddenly annoyed. Had she even been listening?

I huffed, turning back to the road.

"I'm sorry," Cammie said softly after a moment.

"For what?" I laughed, but it came out rougher than I intended.

"Nothing. I don't know. Everything," she replied.

The rest of the car ride was spent in strained silence. I was surprised that she hadn't berated me or said anything sarcastic like she normally did.

I turned to look at her for a second, trying to figure out what she was thinking about me now. She hadn't moved from her position, staring out the window, and I was suddenly very nervous about what I had planned for later that night. I jiggled my leg while waiting at the red light, and I felt the small velvet box brush against my thigh in my pocket. It only made me more nervous.

When we arrived at the convention center, I blew out a breath. _Well, here goes nothing,_ I thought.

"You ready for the most boring party you'll ever attend?" I kidded.

But Cammie answered me seriously. "I haven't been to a party in years, so this'll beat whatever I was imagining."

Without a second glance at me, she climbed out of the car and walked towards the glass doors. I stared after her for a second, resigned to the fact that she really did think I was repulsive. Oh well, if things went well tonight, I would never have to see her again.

I ran to catch up to her and twined one of her arms with mine.

"We're a happy couple, tonight, okay?"

She pulled her arm from mine and spun to face me. "Let me get one thing straight right now, Zach. I'm not revolted by what you told me, because I know you mean well. But I am definitely not applauding you, either." She backed up until one hand was on the door behind her. "I don't feel like being used right now, though. So…come find me when I've had a few drinks. I'll be better company then," she said before she slipped in the building.

I stood in the dark for a minute, more confused than ever. She wasn't mad, which I was surprised about. But she was upset about something. In the car, she'd told me she was sorry for nothing and everything. What did that mean?

I shook my head and followed after her into the center, reminding myself that after Macey and I were back together, she would no longer be my problem.

* * *

"Zach darling!"

My stomach dropped at the sound of her voice, but I finished my conversation with the CEO of Mack Incorporated before I turned around.

Macey looked stunning. She wore a figure-hugging red dress that just barely passed as acceptable for a business party. But nobody could contradict her on her fashion choice – she was Macey McHenry, after all. My gaze quickly moved onto the man standing next to her.

He was not what I expected Macey would choose for a fiancée. He was shorter than her, had scraggly hair and an unkempt beard, and to be frank, not in good shape. Most importantly, he was…old. Really old. He vaguely reminded me of Colonel Sanders.

In observing the two of them together, I also noticed that Macey kept a distance between them, like she wasn't in love as much as she proclaimed. When we had been together, she had positively draped herself on me at any chance she got. The thought made me smile on the inside, but I filed that thought away for later speculation.

"Macey," I replied coolly. "And I take it this is your fiancée…?"

"Earl Moore," he supplied. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Goode. Macey has told me so much about you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Oh Earl," Macey jumped in with a horrified expression. "I haven't told you that much." She turned to me. "Mostly how we met and such, you know how it is."

I actually had no idea 'how it is', but I nodded anyway.

Macey looked around with a suppressed, but triumphant grin. "Girlfriend couldn't make it?" she asked pleasantly. "Carla, wasn't it?"

"Cammie," I corrected. "And she is here mingling. I told her if we're going to be in a serious relationship, she's going to have to get to know my friends and family, and she's really making an effort," I boasted.

In truth, I had no idea where Cammie was, only that she wasn't the type of girl to leave me here alone when she said she was coming. Even though I'd met her three days ago, I knew Cammie wasn't like that. She was always true to her word. So she was around here somewhere.

"Well isn't that lovely," Macey spit.

I smiled smoothly at her before spotting Cammie over her shoulder. "Excuse me," I said politely. "I want to introduce Cammie to mother and father."

I swept away, leaving a fuming Macey behind. Knowing she was still watching me, I approached Cammie from behind. She was talking to a man and a woman, looking like she was about to hyperventilate.

"You don't need to lie, Cammie," the girl said.

"I…I'm…" Cammie stammered, utterly flustered.

"Mrs. Goode!" the boy called, and I watched my mom detach herself from my dad and walk over. "Mrs. Goode," the boy repeated. "Do you know this girl? Is she dating your son?"

My mom looked Cammie up and down and then blanched. "Well I should hope not!"

My eyebrows shot up in alarm. Cammie looked like she wanted to sink into the floor and disappear.

I strode over quickly, enveloping her tiny waist in my arms from behind. I kissed her on the cheek and smiled like a boy in love.

"There you are, dear!" I said with as much affection in my voice as I could muster. "I've been looking all over for you."

In my arms, I felt Cammie relax slightly and lean back against my chest.

In the corner of my eye, I could see that the two people she'd been talking to were shocked. The boy may even have muttered "Well, damn" under his breath. But their expression of surprise and disgust couldn't rival the one on my own mom's face.

"Mother," I greeted, with a note of warning in my voice. "This is Cameron Morgan, my girlfriend." I jerked my chin towards the girl and the boy. "Who are your friends, Cammie?"

"This is DeeDee Falkner and Josh Abrams. We were in high school together," she introduced, her voice wavering a little.

My mother was glaring at me, and – just my luck – my dad walked over as well.

"Did you know our son has a new girlfriend, dear?" my mom asked.

My dad frowned. "No, I didn't."

My mom looked at Cammie with a curled lip. "I'm sorry to say, young lady, that we have heard exactly _nothing_ about you. In fact, we were perfectly fine with our son staying single. But I must confess, knowing that he has digressed from Macey McHenry to _you _–"

"Mother!" I barked. I glanced at Cammie, whose face was perfectly composed, but whose eyes burned with an anger I didn't know her small frame possessed.

"Oh, it's alright, Zach. I'm very sorry we didn't come to you sooner," she said to my parents, trying to diffuse the situation.

My mother sniffed. "Yes, well, I suppose we'll have to get to know you better now, won't we? As far as I know, you're not from our circles. One day Zach will have to invite us all out so we can have a chat."

Cammie nodded, ignoring the subtle jab. "That would be wonderful. It was nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Goode."

My dad shook her hand, but my mom's nose was firmly upturned.

"It was nice to meet you, DeeDee, Josh," I added.

I watched DeeDee grit her teeth as she nodded. "To you, as well." She and Josh left without another word, followed shortly by my parents.

When they were all out of sight, Cammie slumped out of her stiff posture and, before I could process anything, jumped up to envelop me in a tight hug. I was tall enough that her feet were dangling uselessly a few inches off the ground, but her grip around my neck was strong enough to keep her up. She burrowed her head in the crook of my neck.

Her loose hair tickled my chin, and I could smell a subtle perfume lingering on her. I dully registered her repeating, "Thank you, thank you," over and over again. Finally, she slid down, taking a steadying breath.

"Thank you Zach," she said one final time. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get all clingy, but Josh and DeeDee were just being _awful_, and…" She trailed off. "Can we go?" she asked in a small voice.

I found myself nodding to her request in earnest. This party was more of a freak show than I anticipated.

I wrapped her small hand in mine and pulled her towards the front door. "Do you want to talk about it?" I murmured. Something had obviously set her off about those two, and I highly doubted that it was because of their skepticism that she was here with me. Something awful must have happened in the past for her to be hugging me.

Cammie shook her head. "Maybe another time."

I released a breath as I bundled Cammie into the passenger side of the car. Walking around to the driver side, I fingered the velvet box in my pocket.

I guess the plan would have to wait for a few days.

* * *

**Holy cannoli! This chapter wasn't supposed to be this long, and it turned out totally different than I thought it would, but I actually still really like it. I mean, I just started writing and I couldn't stop…I hope you guys liked it as much as I do! **

**So what do you guys think Cammie was thinking after she found out Zach had dated Macey for business? I'll give you a hint, because I don't think I'm going to write anything from Cammie's perspective for this story: she said she didn't want to feel used.  
Also, in light of recent events, any guesses for what game Macey's trying to play with Zach? And what is Zach's plan? I promise that last question will be answered in the next chapter :)**

**Love,  
achi**


	4. Chapter 4

It was Wednesday of Cammie's last week of school before spring break. I leaned back against the umber bricks of her lecture hall.

I had dropped her off after the party on Saturday, and hadn't attempted to bother her since. But as much as I hated how it sounded, I wasn't paying her all that money for nothing, and I needed her to get the ball rolling again. Every day we did nothing was a day closer to Macey's wedding, and I was _not_ going to let her get married to Moore, no matter how much I had to badger Cammie.

I checked my watch. Her class should end any minute now…

_Thunk!_ The heavy oak door slammed open and students poured out of the lecture hall. I scanned for Cammie's glossy hair. She was talking to Bex while shoving some papers in a folder.

"Cammie!" I called.

She turned around, trying to locate the person who yelled for her.

"Cammie, here!" I called again. I fought through the stream of people coming out of the building. I arrived in front of her, slightly breathless. "Do you have some time? I need your help."

"Sure," she replied demurely, throwing her folder into her messenger bag.

But Bex stepped in front of her, hands on her hips. Her eyes were narrowed at me, focusing her chocolate-brown wrath on me. "What did you do to her?" she demanded. "She came home, and she was obviously upset, but she wouldn't tell me why."

Cammie put a hand on Bex's shoulder. "Bex, it wasn't his fault, if that's what you were wondering. He just drove me home."

Bex pointed two fingers at her eyes, then aimed them at me. "I'm watching you," she warned.

I nodded in affirmation, and then grabbed Cammie's wrist, dragging her away.

"So where are we going?" Cammie asked as we walked down the street. "And exactly how many people will be there that hate my guts?"

I grinned. I had been so afraid that Cammie wouldn't be as comfortable around me after my family tore her apart at the party, but it seemed her sense of humor hadn't gone anywhere.

"Probably just Macey," I said in answer to her question. "Maybe some of her friends, but that's it, I swear."

"Fair enough. So. What are we doing today?"

"It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises," she grumbled.

"Well you'll definitely be surprised by this one," I murmured under my breath.

I led her back to the park that I first met her at on Friday afternoon. I swung by the fountain, and reached up into the tree next to it, pulling down a picnic basket and a red-and-white checked blanket.

"A picnic?" Cammie asked with a wide smile. "You were wrong Zach. I actually like this surprise."

_Just you wait…_ I thought. _Let me know if you still possess that sentiment in half an hour_.

I spread the blanket in the shade provided by the tree, and Cammie sat back on her feet in front of me. I handed her a PB&J sandwich proudly.

"It's about the only thing I can make," I said sheepishly.

Cammie looked at me curiously as she bit into the sandwich. "Really? So what do you do for dinner? Or breakfast, for that matter?"

I shrugged. "I'm more a Capn Crunch and takeout guy. There's nothing in my fridge except maybe some leftovers, and that's on a good day. Besides, I usually have too much work to do to learn to cook. So I just pick stuff up on my way home. And Macey couldn't cook, either. She just had her housekeeper do it for her."

Cammie burst out laughing. "Do you have any idea how ridiculous that sounds? 'She had her housekeeper do it.'"

"Yeah, well, you shouldn't be talking. I mean, you've been subsisting on ramen and hope for months."

She shoved me over playfully. "Excuse me! At least I know how to cook! If I had the money to buy all the ingredients, Bex and I would be eating like kings."

I laughed, but it died on my lips when I saw Macey exiting the Boston Public Library building across the street with two friends. I watched her squint in our direction, checking that she had really seen me and Cammie. Having confirmed our identities, she started walking over casually, pretending like she hadn't seen us. _Showtime_.

I stood up, pulling Cammie with me. I was suddenly grateful that Cammie had chosen a nice summery dress to wear today. Now the scene would look complete.

"Cammie," I started loudly, knowing Macey was now within hearing distance. "Since the day I met you, I've known you're the one I want to spend my life with." I knelt down on one knee pulling the velvet box out of my pocket.

Cammie looked at me with panic in her eyes. "What are you doing?" she hissed. "Stand up!"

"Will you marry me?" I asked. My heart was doing its best to escape my chest, and I couldn't figure out if it was because Macey kept advancing or because I was asking a girl to be mine forever.

"M-marry you?" Cammie stuttered. She looked like she couldn't breathe.

I locked eyes with her. "Yes, marry me," I repeated firmly.

Cammie stared at me intensely, like she was trying to figure out what I was doing. _Just go with it_, I pleaded in my head. _Don't strip away my dignity in front of the girl I love_. But of course, Cammie couldn't see Macey coming closer and closer behind her with, I noted happily, a horrified look on her face.

"Yes," Cammie finally whispered weakly. "Yes, I'll marry you."

I internally breathed a sigh of relief. It looked like Cammie realized what I was doing, because she grabbed me by my hand and pulled me back up. I slipped the ring on her finger, and she pulled me close into a hug.

"You jerk! Macey's behind me, isn't she?" she whispered in my ear. Even though her voice was steady, I felt her shaking like a leaf in my arms. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Surprise?" I said weakly before letting her ago.

Around us, I heard people erupting into laughter and applause.

"What a beautiful couple!"

"He's very handsome. She's very lucky."

"What a gorgeous ring!"

But my mind was racing, away from the proposal and towards the storm cloud Macey McHenry's seemed to be experiencing. Her friends were whispering behind her back, but as she got closer, she shushed them and pasted a serene expression on her face.

"Zach! Carla!" she cooed.

"Cammie," I corrected.

"Congratulations! I can't believe it!" Macey continued, ignoring my comment. "We're all engaged! This is absolutely wonderful! Isn't it, DeeDee? Mick?"

"Oh, of course!" both girls caroled simultaneously, and I noticed Cammie's posture beside me stiffen as she noticed Macey's company. I threw an arm around her waist reassuringly.

"Do your parents know?" Macey asked. "Or do I have the distinct honor of being the first?"

"No, nobody knows yet," I replied. Which wasn't exactly the truth, because Grant and I had planned this whole scene out on Sunday after the party fiasco. But nobody had to know that.

"I assume you've moved in together?" Macey asked, looking at Cammie meaningfully.

"Uhm…" Cammie began. She glanced at me, unsure what to do.

"Of course," I interjected. "We're actually in the process right now of transferring her things to my flat, but she should be all moved in by tomorrow."

With this announcement, I realized Cammie was getting much better at hiding her surprise. This whole charade was one big impromptu acting session, after all. But despite no change in appearance, I knew we were going to have words as soon as Macey and her friends left.

"Well that's just lovely," DeeDee said, with a saccharine laugh. "Who in our small little high school class would've thought Cammie Morgan would marry the wealthy and handsome Zachary Goode?"

"And who would've thought DeeDee Falkner, the most popular girl at our school, would've gone on only to become second-class, following Macey McHenry around like a lovesick puppy?" Cammie bit back, unleashing her acerbic tongue.

I pulled Cammie closer, alarmed by her outburst. I decided it would be best to end this conversation before things got too ugly.

"Well, it was nice seeing you Macey," I said. "But we do have to get going. We want to have everything out of her apartment tonight. You do understand how much work it is to move things around…"

"Of course," Macey said through clenched teeth. "I remember when I moved in to your flat – it took nearly a month!"

Cammie faked a smile at her. "And how long did it take to get all your trash out?"

If Macey's looks could kill, Cammie would've exploded into billions of dust particles. _Time to go_.

"Goodbye, Macey," I said again, before scooping up the picnic blanket and basket and positively running out of the park with Cammie in tow.

"So we're living together now?" she asked with a scowl after we'd turned the corner.

I shrugged. "For appearances sake, I think we have to."

"Bex is going to flip out."

"Oh yeah, about that…" I flipped open the picnic basket and pulled some papers out. "I need both you and Bex to sign this. I told you on the way to the party that you shouldn't tell people about this, and you gave me your word, but I need it in writing. And obviously I can't ask you to hide it from your best friend, but I don't want the whole world suddenly knowing our relationship is a hoax."

Cammie held the papers in one hand gingerly, like they were going to bite her. She looked at them and then at me, shaking her head.

"You, my friend, are going to owe me big time after this. A proposal, moving in, and now this?"

"So you agree to move in?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "I guess. If Bex doesn't kill me. I'm the reliable one when it comes to paying our rent, so if I can find somebody to replace me…"

"Don't worry about the money. I've got it covered."

She muttered something under her breath, something that sounded suspiciously like "Of course you do."

I walked her back to her apartment in silence. Despite the fact that a catfight had almost started over our 'engagement,' I considered the day a success. The plan was working perfectly. I was almost a hundred percent positive that Macey didn't actually love Moore. I was planning to look into why she was with him in the first place. They were getting married, for crying out loud! And it was obvious that she still liked me, or at least was interested in keeping up with my life. So, yes. Everything was going terrifically.

Cammie pushed open the door to her apartment quickly, allowing me to enter after her.

"Grant said he'd come by to start packing up your stuff, so by now your room should be about half-packed," I said tentatively.

Cammie shot me another of her looks. "You expected this to happen and knew I'd go along with it, didn't you?" she accused.

"Sort of…"

But her retort was cut off by the sight in her living room. Grant and Bex were kissing in a way that, if this were a movie and I had kids, I would be covering their eyes right about now. They hadn't gone any further than kissing, but I got a feeling that if Cammie and I hadn't walked in, they might've.

Cammie sighed. "I'll be in my room," she called, sounding like she was used to walking in on Bex with guys. I, on the other hand, was entirely lost for words.

Grant blushed profusely, something I never thought I would see, and broke away from Bex, who looked put out at the interruption.

"So how much did you pack?" I asked, finally finding my voice.

Grant flushed even deeper. "Well uh…I came over…and Bex and I exchanged a few words…and then…ah…"

I held up a hand and scrunched my eyes shut, trying to block out the mental image. "Got it. Thanks. Well, we'll be packing up her clothes if you need us."

* * *

**So who liked Sassy Cammie? Or was I the only one that had fun writing the scene between her, DeeDee, and Macey?**

**Now everything's out in the open! You know Grant's original plan, you know Zach's new plan, you know why Macey broke up with Zach in the first place. The only thing you don't know is why Macey's marrying so soon… So of course I'm now obligated to throw another wrench in the story! Next chapter, my friends, be prepared for a blowout! hehehe… :)**

**Oh, also, I had a guest reviewer who asked if this was a Zammie story…YES. I swear on my life times a million that this is Zammie through and through. THEY ARE GETTING TOGETHER. Patience is a virtue, fellow readers :)**

**Love,  
achi**


	5. Chapter 5

I watched in amusement as Cammie dumped the last of her stuff on the closet floor. She flopped back on my bed with a groan. "Thank _god_ that's the last of it…"

She rolled over onto her stomach and burrowed into the fluffy comforter. Her slim figure all but disappeared in the mass of the bed. Suddenly, her head popped up, eyes wide.

"You wouldn't happen to have a second bed, would you? Because I know we're supposedly engaged or whatever, but I refuse to sleep in the same bed as you. Nothing personal, just…as we have agreed multiple times, I'm not a prostitute."

"Yeah, I'll take the couch," I replied. "You can have the bed. You look pretty comfortable on it anyway," I added with a smile.

Cammie pushed herself off the bed and stood up hastily. "No, no, I don't want to take your bed."

"Nonsense," I said with an air of finality. "The reason you're here in the first place is because of me, so it's yours for as long as you're here." I smiled cheekily and held up a hand like I was swearing an oath. "I promise you will never have to sleep in the same bed as me. Ever."

Cammie bit her lip but didn't protest anymore.

I checked my watch. It was almost eleven at night. Time to go to bed. But first…

"Hey Cammie, can I ask you another favor?" I entreated with a wince. When she nodded, I plowed on. "Macey told my parents about our engagement, and they called a few hours ago demanding if it was true. And I told them it was, so…they said they want to have dinner with you as soon as possible." I left out the part where my mother said 'to see if she's as much of a gold-digger as she looks.'

Cammie pulled her pajamas out of the closet and turned to look at me nonchalantly. "Sure. How soon?"

I winced again. "Is Friday night okay? I know you have still have school until then, so I tried to put it off until after it was over…"

"That should be fine," Cammie responded with a tired smile. She let herself into the bathroom and closed herself in. "Goodnight Zach!" I heard her call through the door.

I rubbed the back of my neck, wondering how deep I was willing to take this lie. "Yeah… goodnight," I mumbled before retreating to the living room, and the tall stack of paperwork awaiting me.

I pulled the pages of legal work towards me and began skimming through, wishing Grant was here. That was all he was good for: reading documents and summarizing them so I didn't have to. And now that Goode Enterprises was going bankrupt, money was getting tighter and we were desperately scrambling for a deal to keep ourselves afloat. Which meant a lot more paperwork.

After thirty minutes or so, Cammie let herself out of the bathroom and sat down across from me at the table, smelling fresh and slightly fruity from the shower. I couldn't help but think that the smell was much cleaner than Macey's heavy perfume.

She set a paper down in front of her, and on closer inspection, I saw it was the contract I'd given her. She sat reading the words.

"You know if I sign this, I'm basically signing my life to you until this is all over?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Yeah, I'm sorry it had to be that way. But this whole deal can't get out, or there will be a huge scandal."

I watched Cammie take her time in perusing the contract. Finally, she sighed.

"Can I borrow your pen?"

I handed it to her with trepidation and watched her sign without another moment's hesitation. She handed both the pen and contract back to me, then stood up, stretched, and yawned. She padded over to the door leading to my – now her – bedroom.

"Good night, Zach," she said again. But she paused before closing the door. She cocked her head at me. "Are you going to bed?"

I motioned to the stack in front of me. "Maybe later. I've got to get at least half of this done before tomorrow."

Cammie smiled sadly at me, but I couldn't figure out why she was giving me that look. "Okay," she said quietly. "See you tomorrow." And then she disappeared.

* * *

She let herself in, threw her keys and textbooks down on the table, and announced, "We're going shopping."

"Whoa…" I said, looking up from my work. "Why the sudden need for retail therapy?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Not for clothes. Your parents are coming over today, right?" Damn, I almost forgot! She walked to my fridge, throwing it open, and then turned to me with a hand on her hip. "Do you see _anything_ in here that I could possibly make dinner with? I thought you wanted me to make a good impression. Or was I wrong? Do you not care what you parents think of me? Because we're not actually going to be together, so it's not like I legitimately have to impress them anyway…"

I peered around her into the open fridge. She was right. The only thing in there was a half-full gallon of milk to accompany my Capn Crunch and some old mu shu pork.

I looked down at my sweats.

"Okay, fine, let me get changed." I looked sidelong at her. "So you're actually going to make dinner?"

She glared at me, but I could tell her heart wasn't in it. "Did you think I was joking when I said I could cook?"

I put on a straight face. "Of course not."

"Hmph."

I emerged from my bedroom two minutes later. "So where are we going?"

Cammie gave me a funny look. "The supermarket…?" She suddenly started laughing. "Don't tell me you've never been grocery shopping, either!"

I grinned sheepishly. "I live a spoiled life."

"Obviously."

We stepped out into the sunny afternoon, and Cammie led me down the street in the direction of her 'supermarket.' I reveled in the feeling of the weather turning from crisply chilly to warm. This was my favorite time of year.

I glanced to my left at the bus stop bench.

"That's where I had my first kiss," I found myself blurting.

"No!" Cammie gasped, and I looked at her in confusion until I saw a mischievous sparkle in her eye. "The BMW-driving, Armani-wearing Zachary Goode once had to stoop to the level of a bus stop? I can't believe it!"

"Her name was Eva Alvarez," I continued, ignoring Cammie's playful jab. "And I didn't really want to kiss her, but she struck like a cobra. Actually, now that I think about it, I had plenty of time to push her away. But I was a confused teenager. How could I have known what to do?"

I hadn't noticed that Cammie's face had clouded over. I stopped walking immediately and pulled her to a stop as well.

"What? What happened? Is it about Eva?"

Cammie inhaled sharply. "Uhm…no. Uh, Zach, maybe you should go back to your flat. I'll pick up the ingredients and meet you there in an hour."

I knit my eyebrows, bemused. "Are you sure? I kinda wanted to see the inside of a supermarket," I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Maybe next time," she replied distractedly before she speed walked away.

Well that was weird. There was definitely something weird going on between her, Josh, Eva, and DeeDee. And I vowed silently to myself that I was going to find out what.

* * *

"That smells amazing," I complimented as I let myself into the kitchen.

"And it tastes better," Cammie replied with a giggle. She pulled a spoon from the drawer and let me taste some of it.

I groaned in appreciation. "Okay, from this point forth, you are going to teach me to cook like you do. After you leave, I may not be able to survive on cereal and takeout anymore."

Cammie giggled again.

"I'm almost done with the last dish. When are you parents coming again?" she asked.

I checked my watch. "Any minute now. They said six-thirty, and they are punctual like clockwork. I swear you could set a timer by them."

"Okay, then I'll have to give you your first cooking lesson now. Just…watch the sauce. If it starts to bubble or do anything besides vegetate, turn down the heat. I'm going to go change."

"Don't forget to put on the engagement ring!" I yelled after her.

"Yeah, yeah," I heard her mumble.

_Ding dong!_ I tore my eyes away from the sauce at the sound of the doorbell. My parents were waiting outside the front door, and they would hate if I kept them waiting. Manners were of the utmost importance. I glanced at the sauce quickly. Nothing could happen to it in the next minute, could it?

I pushed out of the kitchen and strode quickly to the door, pulling it open. My mother and father swept in, setting a bouquet of flowers on the table.

"So where is your lovely fiancée?" my mom sneered, and her tone told me she thought Cammie was anything _but_ lovely.

"She's getting dinner ready," I replied. "Her cooking is amazing."

"Yes, well, I'm very disappointed she didn't come to greet us."

I let out a breath, exasperated already. "This flat is still mine, mother. Just because she lives here with me now doesn't mean she owns part of it. So I think it would be my responsibility to let you in, wouldn't it?"

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Goode!" I heard a bright voice greet from behind me.

Cammie set two large plates of homemade food down on the table, and was about to go back to the kitchen to get more when my mom stopped her.

"What _are_ you wearing, dear?"

Cammie looked down confused. She had thrown on modest dark-wash jeans and a cream chiffon blouse. I didn't see any problem.

"Catherine, dear, I don't think there's anything wrong with her clothing," my dad murmured.

"This is a family gathering," my mother spit. "Not a night out at the club!"

"Mother, her clothing is hardly night-club attire," I interrupted.

"Yes, well…I'm going to get the rest of the food, then," Cammie said, obviously uncomfortable with the situation. She hurried back to the kitchen.

"Mother, what do you have against Cammie?" I asked as soon as she left the room.

"There's just…no economic benefit!" my mother said, trying to find a way to put her prejudices in nice words.

"Not everything is about business," I snapped. I knew what would be logical to say next, so I mentally sent Macey a quick apology and plowed on. "I love Cammie, and I'm going to marry her, whether you like her or not. So I suggest you make an effort."

I watched the struggle unfold on my mom's face, satisfied with my performance. If my mom could look this horrified, then I was definitely doing a good job acting in love with Cammie.

I heard a sudden shriek from the kitchen and I found myself running before I could think. I pushed into the kitchen and almost immediately started retching at the smell. And then I noticed the growing fire on the stove.

_Crap. _The sauce.

Cammie quickly dug a lid for the pan and stuffed it over the fire. In one smooth motion, she shut off the heat and pulled the pan off the stove. After a few seconds, she pulled open the lid to see if the fire had been put out. With a relieved gasp, she let both the pan and the lid clatter into the sink.

"I'm so sorry," I finally said, even though it was far too late and far too useless.

"It's fine," Cammie said tiredly. "We'll just go without the scampi tonight."

She turned on the faucet and ran her hand under the cold water. I didn't know much about cooking, but I sure knew what I burn was – I had gotten plenty pulling things out of the microwave too fast. I furrowed my brow.

"You burned yourself?"

"On the lid, when I shoved it over the fire," she replied. "It's just a light burn. I'll be fine, I've been hurt worse before."

I walked over anyway to check it out myself. Her fingertips were reddened, but there were no blisters, so she was right – it wasn't going to be too bad. We both suddenly realized at the same time that we were standing very close to one another. Cammie cleared her throat loudly and pulled her hand from my grasp.

"Okay, well, let's get the rest of this dinner over with, shall we?" she said.

I followed her out of the kitchen, each of us carrying a dish. My mom gave me a look as I sat down that said she'd heard everything that happened, and didn't approve of a housewife that couldn't even watch the food on the stove.

Well this was going to be a fun dinner…

* * *

**Hey guys! I told a lot of you I would be updating yesterday, and I'm so sorry I was late; we had some problems with Internet connection at my house yesterday. Not much else to say this time, except thank you thank you thank you to all my reviewers, followers, and favorite-ers! You guys are the best!**

**Oh, and also, I think you guys are going to _adore_ the next chapter! I hope... :)**

**As always, Love,  
achi**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Zicky!"

"Not my name," I grumbled, tucking the phone between my ear and my shoulder as I walked down the street. "Listen, I need a favor. How much do you think you can get out of DeeDee about her past with Cammie? Specifically in high school."

Grant's voice sounded tinny through the phone. "Why do you care, man? And why me?"

I ran a hand through my hair. "I don't know why. And you have to do it because we all know that DeeDee is absolutely besotted with you. You know she'd sell her grandparents' souls to go out on a date with you."

"Yeah, but I'm kind of with Bex now…"

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? Well does Bex know anything about Cammie's relationship with them?"

"I can ask."

"Good. Because Cammie clams up every time I so much as mention the names DeeDee, Eva, and Josh."

"You really care about her, don't you?" Grant asked, his voice teasing.

I almost tripped on the sidewalk in surprise. "What? No! Well, not like that. We're strictly platonic. God, Grant, I'm paying her to pretend to be my girlfriend. If that's not the least romantic thing you've ever heard, then I don't know what is. It's my job to make sure that Cammie doesn't get hurt, though. You know, because we hired her or whatever. I just don't want to see her so upset whenever I take her out to make Macey jealous. Because, you know, those girls are always around Macey…"

"Uh huh." Grant sounded skeptical, but didn't push the issue.

"So you'll ask around?" I confirmed. "If Bex doesn't know anything, just flash those dimples at DeeDee and she'll tell you anything. You won't even need to ask her on a date or anything."

"Fine, fine," Grant complied.

"Great. Call me back if you find anything," I said, and then tossed my phone into my pocket.

I picked up the pace. I had a meeting with a certain Mr. Abrams, and while I hated his son, this was the first potentially promising business deal Goode Enterprises had been offered for a while. It would do no good to be late.

* * *

I emerged from the conference room tired but satisfied. It looked like Goode Enterprises was officially going into business with Abrams and Co., and while it was an awful investment for their company, this was what GE really need to get back on track.

I checked my phone. Sometime during the meeting, Grant had texted me, _Quincy Market. When you get here, don't sit down with me. Listen in from behind_. Squinting against the sun, I made my way to the low building by the river. So Grant actually had found some information?

I pushed my way through the crowd of people. It was lunch hour, so the market, which housed primarily food vendors, was crowded with shouting people. I saw Grant and Cammie sitting down at a table.

I crept up behind Cammie, and was about to motion to Grant to alert him of my presence when I heard the two of them talking about me. I didn't want Grant to know I was here listening to them, so I turned my back on Cammie and sat down at the table directly behind her so I could hear their conversation.

"Yeah, you're definitely helping Zach, and in more than just the whole Macey situation," Grant was saying. "In a way, you're kind of cleaning up his whole act."

What the hell? I wasn't here to listen to Grant compliment Cammie. Not that I thought she didn't deserve compliments, but I had no idea what Grant meant by her helping me 'clean up my act.'

"You know, he doesn't like to tell many people, but Zach really loves English. Ever since he was little, he would read books about life and love and mystery. But his parents never approved, and I think they were the ones that turned him off that major when he entered college. His dad was a businessman, you know. So they always thought Zach would do well as a businessman as well. And don't get me wrong, Zach is a mastermind in business. But he really does love his words."

"I once quoted something to him, and he knew it was Thackeray," Cammie commented. I smiled at the memory. "And he mentioned majoring in English for a semester or two, but he said he would rather do something practical with his life than read books."

"Well that's Zach post-Macey for you. I'm sure he just said that to be difficult. Being difficult has been his hobby since he and Macey broke up."

"What do you mean, 'post-Macey'?"

"Well, it's just that Zach goes through different phases. I'm sure you noticed that when you first met him, he was rude and insufferable. But he's a lot better now, isn't he?"

Cammie laughed. "Yeah, there's definitely been an improvement."

"I think it has to do mostly with the significant other in his life. When he was little, Zicky was impressionable, I guess is the word, but also so freaking smart, and honestly a genius. He was always reading, too. All the time. But then he met a girl in high school, and it changed him, you know? And I've known him forever, so I can say from firsthand experience that he became…softer, if that makes sense. He thought more about other people."

Cammie made a noise, like she wanted to say something but couldn't bring herself to.

"And I don't know exactly what happened, because he never talks about her, but they broke up. And he retreated again. Pulled back into whatever shell he was hiding in before. It wasn't that he was shy, I don't mean it like that. He just became a hard-ass and gave everyone a hard time over everything. And then he met Macey, and I think he became caring again. And you know she dumped him, and of course it was the whole hard-ass thing again. Did he ever tell you why she dumped him?"

"Yeah, more or less. He told me on the way to the party last Saturday that it was originally a business deal. Kind of like his relationship with me."

I felt like I'd been punched in the gut. Did she really think all my relationships were started for business? I'd never thought of our relationship as anything other than a working one, but I didn't want her to think all my relationships, whether they were platonic or not, were started only for business reasons. The thought made me sick to the stomach.

"Yes, that's why she dumped him," Grant confirmed. "And ever since I gave him the idea to chase after her and apologize, I think he's opened up a little again. So in a way, you helping him win back Macey has made him better. I think his hope has been rekindled that Macey still likes him, and he's better off because of it."

"Well I'm glad," Cammie said, but her voice sounded stiff. "He's a good guy and he deserves to be happy."

I'd heard enough. I stood up and left before doubling back to pretend I had just arrived at the market. This time, I really did motion to Grant to let him know I was there. He immediately started his attack on Cammie as I took the same seat as before.

"So Cammie," I heard Grant say. "What's up with you and that Josh guy? Zach told me you were freaking out about him and a girl at Saturday's party."

"I'd rather not talk about it," Cammie mumbled. "It's not exactly a happy memory."

"Oh come on!" Grant whined. He lowered his voice until he thought I couldn't hear. "I just told you all that stuff about Zach. You so owe me."

I heard Cammie sigh. "He was my first kiss, alright?" she finally said. "And my last. But it's okay. About me not being kissed since then, I mean. I figure I might was well wait for a guy who'll actually respect me before I try anything again."

"What do you mean, he didn't respect you?" Grant inquired.

"Look, I've already told you plenty. Why do you care, anyway?" Cammie retorted sharply.

"So I can beat the crap out of the guy," Grant replied casually. "Never liked him much."

Cammie lowered her voice so I could barely hear her. "He didn't rape me or mess with me like that, if that's what you're thinking. And actually, I was the one that threw myself on him, so I don't really have a right to dislike him. It was all my fault really."

But Grant wouldn't give up. "Oh come on, can't you tell me? I swear on my life I won't tell anybody else."

And it was true. Grant wouldn't have to tell me or anyone else, because I was already here listening in.

"You're like an annoying older brother," Cammie groaned. But then she became really silent. "Josh and I knew each other forever. And as far back as I can remember, I liked him. So sophomore year of high school, I decided to go up to him and tell him how I felt. I can't believe I actually had the courage to do it. But I did, and I kissed him, and he told me I was pathetic. We had another girl in our friend group named DeeDee. And when he rejected me after I kissed him, he and DeeDee immediately started dating. I was furious. I was his best friend, and I wasn't good enough, but she was. And they always rubbed it in my face. I'm not sure why, but it was like they suddenly started snubbing me. It became something of a game: who could insult Cammie the best? By senior year they were prom king and queen and I was faceless."

"You saw them at the party on Saturday night," Grant said. It wasn't a question. "That's why you and Zach ended up leaving early."

"Mhm. It's pathetic and petty, but they were still being awful to me, and it just brought back horrible memories that I thought I'd finally gotten over."

"Well what about Eva? Why don't you like her?" Grant asked.

"God, is there anything Zach _didn't_ tell you? You guys must gossip more than teenage girls."

"Sorry," Grant apologized, although he didn't seem particularly sorry.

"Eva is an entirely different story. And I'm not going to get into it, so all you need to know was that she was a good friend once, but isn't anymore. I don't ever see her anyway. Zach just mentioned her once."

They sat in comfortable silence for a while.

"So how's Bex?" Cammie asked, as if she wasn't best friends with the girl.

Grant got a dreamy look on his face and I had to hold back a snort. Never thought this day would come…

"She's great, she really is. I feel so open around her. She's exotic, and definitely a good break from the last girl I dated," Grant said. I shuddered, too, at the memory. "That girl was…very boring. Always had a set schedule for when to eat, when to shower, when to sleep. If I didn't know any better, I would've said she was a robot."

Cammie smiled. "And Bex is, of course, the exact opposite. I get what you mean."

Grant nodded. "I just like a little spontaneity, you know?"

Cammie sat thinking for a while. "I think maybe that's what all guys are after, whether they know it or not," she finally said. "Bex is outgoing and colorful and vibrant. I've always called her the guy magnet." She laughed. "No one likes the plain girls. I would know, I am one." She said it without any self-pity, like she was stating a widely known fact.

"You're not plain," Grant protested. "You're…you. Besides, nobody could get bored with that tongue of yours."

Cammie grinned appreciatively. "Thanks. Well, I better go," she said. "I told Bex I'd hang out with her this afternoon, and I should meet her at home before she bites my head off. See you, Grant."

Grant murmured his goodbye as she got up to go. I ducked my head so she wouldn't recognize me. As I watched her sweep through the door, I turned to make eye contact with Grant. We both had the same sentiment in our eyes.

"I'm not a girl," Grant started, "but even I know Josh and DeeDee gave her a tough break. That really stinks."

* * *

I followed Cammie out of Quincy Market and walked behind through Faneuil Hall, the adjoining outlet mall. I started to feel very stalker-ish. But my meetings were done for the day, so I could aimlessly around if I wanted to. I watched her admire a black dress in a store window. She didn't seem to have much of an agenda, either.

Suddenly, I saw Macey push out of the Coach store four shops down. I quickly speed walked over to Cammie and threw an arm around her waist. She started, but when she realized it was me, leaned her head on my shoulder. I didn't know if she knew Macey was around, or if she was doing it of her own accord, though.

"Hello, Zach, Carla. Well isn't this a coincidence?" I heard Macey's voice fume behind us. "We always seem to run into each other!"

Cammie turned around, swinging me around with her.

"Macey! How are you? When is your wedding?" she asked innocently.

Macey looked thoroughly perplexed, but answered anyway. "In two months," she said with a barely-concealed scowl. She instantly brightened up. "You know, for all the times that I've seen you two together, I've never seen you kiss!" she commented. "Not even when you became engaged."

"Oh, uhm, well," I heard Cammie stammer beside me.

Macey gave us a fake smile. "Oh come on, you two! If you guys really are a couple, then kiss!"

I couldn't have Macey questioning the legitimacy of Cammie and my relationship like she was right now. If she had doubts that we were actually dating, then my plan to make her jealous was on the line. So without further ado, I spun Cammie towards me and met her lips with mine.

* * *

**Cue the fangirling! Oh my god, I ****_hope_**** you guys were fangirling as much as I was when I wrote this chapter. As if you didn't already know it, loooove is in the air!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Looove,  
achi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys, I'm going to warn you now, because if I don't, some of you may be offended by this chapter: there is alcohol involved. Cammie's 21, and Zach's 22, so they're both over the drinking age. But I know some people frown on recreational drinking, so I'm just giving you a warning now. You may want to skip the end if you are offended by that kind of thing.**

* * *

The kiss was stiff at first because Cammie didn't know how to react, but it quickly morphed into something soft and tender. I felt her hands wrap around my neck and card through my hair, while I set my own hands on her back to pull her closer.

Something warm started to bubble in my stomach, and terrified, I pulled back quickly. I _refused_ to acknowledge that feeling, whatever it was, that I had just experienced.

"Aww," I heard Macey coo beside us, but it sounded insincere. "You guys are so cute together."

I dared to glance at Cammie. She was blushing a rosy pink and I could faintly see her pulse jumping at the base of her neck. It may have felt like my chest was collapsing in on itself, but at least I knew Cammie had been thrown off, as well.

Without another look at Macey, I dragged Cammie away. But at least Cammie had the decency, unlike me, to shout "see you later!" at her. I had no room in my head for any thoughts, except for the phrase '_What just happened?_' on repeat.

We reached her apartment, and as soon as she opened the door and entered, she let out a shriek. "Jonas!" And suddenly, her warmth by my side was gone and she had flung herself into another guy's arms.

"Oh it's so good to see you! How have you been?" she inquired. I stood awkwardly in the doorway.

'Jonas' laughed. "College is a bitch, but what else is new?"

"Not to mention you're all the way in California when your friends and family are here," Cammie added. She thought for a moment. "Liz is working at the bar tonight. I normally would have a shift, too, but I've uh…" She glanced at me, heat coloring her cheeks. "I've kinda got myself in something else at the moment. Do you wanna go visit her? You can stay here with me for now and we'll go visit later…" she trailed off before attacking him again with a hug. "Oh, it's _so_ good to see you!"

Jonas hugged her back and they made their way to the living room. Cammie was chattering about something and Jonas kept a hand on the small of her back to guide her towards the couch. With a start, I realized that this must be her boyfriend.

Suddenly, my phone rang. I picked it up with a snarl, although I had no idea why I was so pissed off. "What?"

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" Mr. Abrams said coolly on the other end.

I immediately shook my head, trying to clear it. "Oh, no sir. Is there a problem with our agreement? I was under the impression that all was well, and we were going to sign tomorrow."

Mr. Abrams sighed. "In fact, there is still a little work that needs to be done. If you wouldn't mind coming back to the office for a few hours…there's a clause on financial insurance that I don't particularly agree with, but I'd like to work out a compromise."

"Of course, sir. I will meet you at GE headquarters in twenty minutes."

I ended the call quickly and turned to Cammie and the boy. "I'm leaving," I interrupted. "But I'll see you tonight," I added pointedly, referring to her temporary presence in my flat.

I wasn't especially keen to hear her speak – for fear that I would do something inappropriate when I heard her silvery voice – so I turned on my heel before she could respond.

"What's up with him?" I heard the Jonas guy ask as I left the apartment.

* * *

Mr. Abrams and I shook hands across the table, and then with Grant, a smile on all our faces.

"Well I'm so glad everything has been straightened out," he said. He checked his watch. "It's barely seven o' clock. Let's go out and celebrate this deal. Any good bars you know?"

Well I knew one that I'd be staying _away_ from tonight.

We packed up all the papers and threw on our coats. Grant tried to walk towards the closest bar, which was where Cammie usually worked, but I steered him away and took our party of three to one a few blocks down. Grant shot me a look, like _What the hell?_ but didn't push me about it.

"So, gentlemen," Mr. Abrams said when we'd settled down with beers. "Anything interesting going on with you?"

"Zach's engaged," Grant blurted, and I shot a glare at him. I wasn't _really_ engaged, and he knew it.

"Is that so?" Mr. Abrams said with an interested smile. "Who is the lucky lady?"

"Cameron Morgan," I replied reluctantly.

"Has the date been set yet for the wedding?"

I blanched. I hadn't thought that far into the future. After all, Macey and I would be back together before a fake wedding could be planned anyway. "No," I finally replied lamely.

"Well I wish you two all the best." He raised an eyebrow. "Weren't you just dating Macey McHenry a few months back?"

I nodded tiredly, trying to think what would be appropriate to say if I really had gotten over her. I decided on, "Yes, but I think that chapter of my life has closed." There. That sounded flippant enough.

Grant and Josh's dad rambled on, but I sat back in my seat, reliving my relationship with Macey. I had started the whole thing with her for her money, as awful as that sounded. But it had definitely grown to something more afterwards. When she broke up with me, she didn't believe I wanted to be with her, and not just because of her money. And she was right, it was totally my fault for starting anything with her on that kind of note anyway. But now that I had this deal with Abrams and Co., I no longer had a need for her financials, and she would finally be able to believe that I wanted _her_.

At this moment, I was satisfied that Goode Enterprises was no longer nearing the bankruptcy cliff, but I still felt like a storm cloud hung over me, and it had nothing to do with business. I suddenly had an overwhelming urge to get stupid drunk and forget everything. I downed my beer in one gulp.

I didn't motion to the waitress for another, though, planning to restrain myself until Mr. Abrams left me and Grant alone.

"You know, I do wonder why Ms. McHenry is marrying that Earl Moore guy," Mr. Abrams said offhandedly. Ah, the million dollar question. If it weren't for Moore, I was almost positive Macey would be in my hands by now. It was obvious she was plenty jealous of Cammie.

But I wrinkled my nose like I had no personal connection in the matter, and said, "He is a bit old for her, isn't he?"

"Yes, well, it's not entirely unusual for young ladies with reputations like hers to marry old, wealthy men. I mean, we hear it on celebrity news every once in a while. I suppose she's just following the new trend."

"I suppose…" I echoed aimlessly.

After a little bit more idle chatter, Mr. Abrams departed with an agreement to meet tomorrow at GE headquarters to officially sign the contract. I watched him exit the building and immediately pulled Grant out of the booth towards the bar. I sat on one of the swivel chairs and ordered enough alcohol to drown a whale.

"Whoa…" Grant cautioned. "Is this really a good idea?"

"Piss off."

"Did something happen that I don't know about? Something since I saw you this afternoon? I mean, it's only been seven or eight hours."

"No, nothing happened. Would you leave me alone? I'll find a way to get home tonight."

Grant raised an eyebrow. "Unless you arrange it now, I don't trust you to find a reliable way to get home when you're slammed. I'll leave, but I'm also arranging you a ride." He checked his watch. It was just before nine. "Be ready to leave at ten. And try not to embarrass yourself too much while you're here."

I grunted and thought of Jonas' hand on Cammie's back. I wondered what they were up to. Involuntarily, I reached out and raised a shot glass to my lips. I threw it back without a second thought. I had a naturally higher tolerance for alcohol, but I planned to forget this day no matter how much my liver begged for me to stop.

Grant shook his head and pulled a phone out of his pocket – no doubt to call someone to pick me up – as he left the bar.

* * *

"Zach."

The voice floated to me from a great distance, and its disapproving tone reminded me of that of my mother.

"What do you want, mom?" I slurred. "I haven't forgotten my manners. I told that girl over there that she has a nice chest. Mother, I _complimented_ a girl. That's not forgetting my manners."

"Zach," the voice said again with a sigh. It was a nice voice, something I could listen to for days, I thought. She sighed. "Why did you do this to yourself?"

That struck me as uproarious, and I broke into hysterical giggles. My feet started to tap and my head started to spin and I felt the overwhelming urge to move, to spin and dance. My head was spinning counterclockwise, so if I spun my body clockwise, would that even things out?

I stood up to try, but the room tilted violently and I tripped across the floor. A hand rested on my shoulder to steady me. The mysterious person threw a wad of bills on the bar next to my collection of empty glasses and dragged me out of the room into the crisp night air.

"If you're going to puke, do it here, before you get in my car," she said. The voice was suspiciously familiar, but I couldn't put a finger on whose it was.

I shook my head, signifying I had no impulse to vomit. I was pleased that the dizzying feeling had dissipated. I was once again grabbed by an unknown hand, and pulled towards a small Acura parked by the curb.

"Get in." The voice sounded impatient now. I complied.

"Your car smells kind of like my girlfriend," I mumbled lazily.

I heard a cough, like the person next to me was choking. "You mean like Cammie?"

I nodded and felt a smile plaster itself across my face. "Like clean air and freshly cut apples. Did you know she smells naturally like that, too? My last girlfriend, Macey, always wore a strong perfume, and it wasn't bad, but it was a little much, you know?"

Everything the voice said from that point on sounded garbled and unintelligible. I just followed everything the hand motioned for me to do. When it tugged me out of the car, I followed. When it coaxed me upstairs, I obeyed. At one point, it pulled off my suit jacket and started to undo my tie. It undid the knot and pulled it off, but didn't touch the rest of my clothing.

"Mom," I whined. "You always help me with my belt, too."

"I'm not your mother, and you're not five anymore," the voice pointed out. "I'm sure you've learned how to do it yourself by now. Besides, I don't really feel comfortable pulling off your…belt."

I made a noise of disappointment.

"Just drink this and go to bed," she instructed, shoving a glass in my hand.

I threw the contents back like I was drinking another liquor, but it was eerily tasteless. I sat down at the table to finish the drink, but I was too sleepy and light-headed, so I decided to rest my head down on the table for a minute. I felt a hand trying to pull me up, but I was too relaxed to do anything anymore. Ignoring the yanks on my arm, I fell into a state where I was neither awake nor fully asleep.

I dimly registered someone trying to heave me off the chair, but giving up. There was a pause in both motion and sound, but then the voice started again.

"Hey, Bex? Yeah I'm sorry it's so late, but I really need your help…Could you come soon?...No, I'm not sick or anything. It's Zach…No he didn't do anything to hurt me! He passed out at the table, and I can't move him. He's total dead weight…No I won't leave him here overnight! How would you feel waking up from an awful hangover sitting at a hard wooden table?…Okay whatever, just get here as soon as you can."

The mysterious girl pulled up a chair next to me and started humming something. Together with the lulling tune and the warmth of the room, I lost consciousness.

* * *

**Well poor Zach. Whatever's the matter? It's not ****_Cammie_****, is it? No? Are you sure? haha…**

**Guys, I really can't express how grateful I am for your support. Last chapter marked my 100th review, and I have NO IDEA how you guys are so awesome! Every time I update, I always get such an amazing response, and I can't tell you how happy it makes me. I love you guys forever and ever! All of you are certifiably awesome.**

**Love,  
achi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So I know that this is the Zach Goode edition of the HTGTG series, but I really couldn't find any way for this chapter to work without putting in Cammie's point of view for a little bit. Like, there was no conceivable way I could make the story work otherwise, because something has to happen behind Zach's back for the end I envisioned to work. So, quick heads up, there's a minute of Cammie's point of view. But the beginning is still Zach.**

* * *

I woke up slowly. My head was pounding like hell and all I wanted to do was sink back into oblivion. Whatever I was sleeping on was so comfortable, and there was something warm beside me. Wait no, I realized, not some_thing_…it was some_one_.

I was suddenly very awake.

Cammie lay on the other side of the bed, but while I was tucked under the covers, she was passed out on top of them. She was also fully clothed and her loose blonde hair splayed across one of my pillows.

A devious joke suddenly popped into my head and I grinned. I scooted over slowly towards her and turned on my side so I faced her. I draped an arm around her waist.

"If you really wanted to sleep with me, you could've just said so," I teased, my voice still gravelly.

She woke with a start, eyes snapping open. Our noses were inches apart.

"Zach!" she shrieked, shrinking backwards. But I tightened my hold on her and she couldn't escape the little bubble we were in.

I chuckled and decided to tease her some more. "Don't you like this? That's why you're in my bed, right? You wanted this?"

"I just fell asleep here last night after moving your fat butt from the kitchen into this room." She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, still squirming. "You're not still drunk, are you? I didn't know drunk-ness could carry overnight."

"Excuse me, but my butt is far from fat. In fact, it's one of the best ones out on the market. And no, I'm not drunk."

I pulled her closer, fighting the urge to laugh. She looked alarmed.

"What are you doing?" she squeaked.

"Isn't this what we're supposed to be doing?" I asked innocently. "I thought we were supposed to be a couple."

"It's an act," she sighed. "We're doing this because you love Macey."

My playful mood dissipated almost instantly at that statement. My headache came pounding back full force. I withdrew my arm and got out of bed, noticing I was also almost fully dressed. But the top few buttons of my button up were undone and my tie was gone. I fingered the loose material as I made my way to the bathroom, wondering who did it. I couldn't remember _anything_ from last night, but the only logical culprit was Cammie. For unknown reasons, the thought of her loosening my shirt made my cheeks flame.

I turned my head back to the issue of Macey. I would deal with Cammie later. Macey had called to invite me to have lunch with her today, and I had no doubt it was because she was cracking. Now if I played all my cards right, there was no doubt she would be back in my arms tomorrow. But how was I going to finally break the last barrier?

An idea suddenly hit me.

Just before I jumped into the shower, I poked my head back out of the bathroom. Cammie was still sprawled on the bed.

"Hey, you're free for today, except I'm going to call you around one o' clock, and I need you to come as soon as you can, okay? I'll let you know where I am when I call."

Cammie rolled her eyes and saluted sarcastically. "Yes, sir."

Satisfied, I got into the shower.

* * *

I held the Tupperware container in front of me, nervous. Cammie had weaseled it out of me that I was having lunch at someone else's house – I wasn't able to tell her it was at Macey's, though; the words just wouldn't leave my mouth for some reason. So Cammie had prepared a fancy dish of some sort for me to bring over. "To be polite," she'd explained.

I hesitantly raised my hand to knock on the white door in front of me. It wasn't that I was nervous to impress Macey, though. I was more nervous just to see her.

The door swung open suddenly and Macey stood there in a sundress, her hair teased up in a way that made me involuntarily think of a poodle. It wasn't ugly – heavens, no. Macey and ugly lived in separate universes. But I found myself missing the simplicity Cammie brought to everything.

"Z!" Macey squealed. "It's so good to see you!"

I smiled my most charming smile and stepped in. I handed her the Tupperware container. She grabbed it awkwardly, touching it with only her fingertips like she was afraid of contamination.

"What's this?" She attempted a smile.

"Cammie made it," I said. "She said 'couscous' something or other. It's really delicious."

I watched her tense momentarily, and I repressed a smug smile. I was here to win Macey back once and for all and things were going exactly as I wanted them to.

Macey went into the kitchen and put the food on the table next to a salad. I was suddenly really glad Cammie had cooked this up for me to bring if a salad was all Macey had to offer. She sat down in the chair across from me, but I discreetly texted Cammie before I slid down as well.

I ran a hand through my brown locks wearily, deciding we might as well get right down to business. "Macey, what are we doing?" I asked.

She looked at me curiously, like a bird might regard a worm.

"We both know you don't love Earl Moore. So what is this? What are we doing with each other?" I clarified.

Macey looked at me, surprise and some fear in her face. But all she responded with was, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Macey," I said in a firm tone as I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. "I need to know something."

I checked my phone. "_On my way,_" Cammie's text read. I looked up, feeling fortified.

"Do you love me?" I asked seriously. I wasn't even playing with her anymore; I legitimately wanted to know.

Macey looked even more startled than before. But she smoothly composed her features again. She laughed merrily, but it sounded forced. "Zach, I'm getting married in two months."

I stared hard at her. "That's not what I asked. _Do you love me?_"

"Please, don't be ridiculous."

I clenched my fists in my lap, frustrated. "Dammit, Macey! Answer my question!"

She was silent for a few seconds, most likely trying to find a response that would propagate this game we were playing with each other. Sure enough, she replied, "It doesn't matter, does it? I'm getting married, you're getting married. It doesn't matter what I feel or don't feel for you."

I sat back in my seat, accepting that that answer was the best I was going to get. "So, I'm going to take that as a 'no,'" I said, just to needle with her. I watched her face drop slightly in horror. "And I'm really glad you feel that way," I continued, "because I invited Cammie over. I figured if she and I are getting married, and you're my friend, then you should get to know her better."

"Wonderful," Macey ground out through gritted teeth.

With almost perfect timing, there was a knock on the door.

"Oh, that must be her!" I smiled. "I'll get it, if you don't mind."

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

I stepped into one of the most stylish lofts I had ever set foot into. It was even more upscale than Zach's flat. I quickly hid my surprise, though, and followed Zach into the dining room. There was a salad on the table next to my couscous.

"How are you, Macey?" I asked pleasantly.

"Just fine, Carla," she answered back. As usual, she intentionally messed up my name.

Zach pulled out a seat for me and I sat down with them at the table. It was incredibly awkward. I looked down at my jeans and chiffon blouse. I felt severely underdressed; Macey somehow felt the need to dress up like she was going to the horseraces and Zach was in his business attire, although he took off his suit jacket and rolled the sleeves of the dress shirt up his forearms. I took a moment to ogle his abs through his shirt. How I ended up with such a handsome man as my fake fiancée, I had no idea. I averted my eyes before he caught me looking.

"Well," Zach tried to break the silence.

"Well," I echoed.

"The reason I brought you here, Cammie, is to get to know Macey better," Zach said. "Even though we broke up, we're friends, and I want my fiancée to be friendly with my friends as well. So um…I'm going to use the restroom. And in the meantime, why don't you ladies start chit chatting a little?"

I internally pleaded for him not to leave me alone with the enemy she-devil, but I didn't disagree. Zach left and I figured I might as well attempt to have some civil conversation.

"So how's Earl?"

"He's fantastic," Macey seethed. I didn't say anything more because I knew she was about to snap. But she flipped out anyway. "Look, _bitch_." I winced slightly at her vehement tone. "I know you think Zach loves you and everything, but Zach is _mine_. He says he's marrying you, but I know that he doesn't mean it. He wants me back, but isn't going to apologize for what he did. But he is _this close_ to breaking. So I hope you know that he won't be yours for much longer."

I gaped at her, wondering how to respond. Her guess was dead on. But I wasn't going to blow Zach's cover, so I clung to my story. I felt my temper rising.

"Excuse me, but if you _love_ him so much, then why are you marrying Earl Moore?" I snapped.

"To give him some of his own medicine!" Macey wailed. "He entered the relationship with me because of business, and now he needs to know what it feels like to be left for _better_ business! Earl's company is fantastically rich, but I never planned to go through with it. It was just to make him wallow in misery for a few months. But then _you_ showed up and ruined _everything_."

I was genuinely outraged at this hypocrite. "You're sicker than he was! What he did was wrong, but you broke up with him for it and now you're doing it yourself? Does that not strike you as despicable?"

Macey stood up and walked around the table. She was already very tall compared to me, but I was sitting so she positively towered over me.

"Look, _girl_," she spit. "You're not going to tell Zach any of this."

"What makes you think I'm going to lie down and just take it from you?" I retorted.

"Everybody knows McHenry Incorporated up and down the east coast. Ask anybody. We're a household name. We're a highly influential company. I can make sure that you won't be able to find a job as even a garbage-man in every state east of Kentucky. Not to mention I am highly connected with national tabloids and newspapers. So it's very possible that if you blab your mouth off, you're going to have the damnedest time trying to find a job in all of _America_. Are we clear?"

I swallowed sharply. I was stuck. If I really were getting married to Zach, I could tell him. He would've been able to support the both of us with his company. But we weren't actually getting married. As soon as this was over, I would be back to work. And if Macey was good to her word, and I had no doubt she would be, I may never have been able to sustain myself in the United States again.

"Crystal," I said through a dry mouth.

Macey sat down with a satisfied smile. Zach, of course, chose that moment to reenter the room. He sat down as well, but I avoided eye contact with either of them. I was sure Zach was looking at me weirdly, but I knew that if I looked him in the eye, I'd blab.

The scary part was that I wasn't sure if I was more concerned for Zach or for my future. It was an impossible choice, and the fact that I had to make it in the first place was totally twisted. So I decided to stay true to what I told Macey.

Macey McHenry was a lying skank, but I was going to make sure that Zach would never know. As long as he was happy in the end, he would never be hurt.

* * *

**Zach POV**

I came back in the room, and there was a palpable tension in the air. Macey sat with a satisfied smirk on her end of the table, and Cammie sat staring down at her lap, thoroughly cowed. Something was wrong.

I tried to make eye contact with Cammie, but she wouldn't meet my eye. In fact, she pretty much avoided looking at anything except her shoes. I suddenly had an urge to fix whatever was going on.

I pulled my chair closer to Cammie's and threw an arm on her shoulders. While I was looking forward to making Macey squirm, I suddenly found I was a lot less excited about the prospect of having her crawling back to me, and much more excited about fixing whatever she did to Cammie. It was a weird sensation, like I had no more direct emotional involvement with Macey. Everything I felt was through Cammie.

"So, Mace," I drawled. "I'm so glad you and Earl are happy." If it was possible, Cammie shrank even smaller in her seat at this. I had no idea why, but decided maybe to steer clear of the subject.

"Oh, very much so," she replied before I could pull up another topic. "We're so excited to be married soon."

"Cammie and I were thinking of music for our wedding," I interjected, although we had done nothing of the sort. "Have you ever heard the song _At Last_? We were thinking of that for our first dance. What do you think of it?"

Before Macey could reply, I pulled Cammie out of her seat. She still wouldn't look at me. I grabbed her arms and started twirling her around Macey's dining room, humming the song. At one point, she ended up facing me, locked to my chest by my arms around her. Still humming, and acutely aware that Macey was glaring at us, I raised a hand and used two fingers to push Cammie's chin up.

For the first time since I entered the room, her crystal blue eyes met mine. There was a terror in them that I was not prepared for. I wanted to ask her what was wrong, but Macey was right there. So instead, I kissed her.

It was one of the most intense kisses I ever had. It wasn't extremely physical, but it felt like Cammie practically threw herself into it emotionally. There was a desperation behind her kiss that I had never experienced before.

When I pulled away, Cammie immediately buried her face in my chest and hugged my neck tightly. With what seemed like a huge effort, she wrenched herself away, grabbed her coat, and ran out the door.

What the hell?

"Uh…sorry, Macey," I said. "I've got to check on Cammie. I'll talk to you later."

I grabbed my coat as well and followed Cammie out before Macey could protest. She was standing on the sidewalk, trying to hail a cab. I watched one approach her and quickly ran to catch her before she got in.

"Cammie!" I grabbed her arm and turned her to me. "Is everything okay?"

She shook me off, and I was alarmed to see tears were running down her face. "Get away from me, Zach," she whispered. I felt was a sudden and potent panic in my gut.

"Jesus, Cammie, what's wrong?" I implored.

"It was fun while it lasted, but I'm not doing it anymore, Zach," she said through her tears. She sniffed loudly. "I didn't think it would end up this badly."

I enveloped her in an embrace. "Who hurt you, Cammie? Did Macey say something?"

She paused, and even though she said "no" heatedly, I knew something had happened between them while I was out of the room.

"Cammie, I only want to help you. What the hell happened?"

"I already told you," she repeated, the crying getting worse. "Nothing happened. But the more you butt in the more you hurt me and I wish you'd get _out_!"

I looked at her in confusion. "Why are you yelling at me? I haven't done anything!" I shouted.

"Zach…I don't know…I just can't…do it anymore, okay?" She raised an arm in a vain attempt to dry off her face. "I did my best with Macey, and I think we both know that you guys are on the verge of getting back together. I wish you two the best." She deliberated, then kissed me on the cheek gently, transferring some of her tears from her cheek to mine. "I'll be by in the next week to pick up my things."

And then Cammie Morgan slipped into the cab and was spirited away without another word.

* * *

**Oh my god this chapter ended up super extra duper long! I really didn't mean for it to turn out this long…I mean usually I just plan out which events are going to happen in each chapter and estimate how long each event will take to write out, but this whole lunch scene was a TON longer than I expected it to be. And oh my god I never planned for Macey to threaten Cammie so badly. But I think characters always know better than the author which direction a story should take…and I'm SO glad Macey threatened her so badly because then Cammie had an excuse to have the breakdown I was planning. So in the end, I'm not complaining (and I hope you guys aren't, either)!**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter. It's not confusing to me because I know how the plot is supposed to go, but I understand it might be confusing to you guys. Just to clear this up in case you didn't understand, Cammie had to choose between Zach (aka telling him what Macey admitted) and her future (aka if she told Zach, Macey would ruin her future). So she had an impossible choice, and she chose to let Zach be happy and go ignorant of Macey's revenge plan. She figured Zach and Macey would be together in the end, and happy, so she didn't want to jeopardize that, even if she had to hide Macey's maliciousness.**

**Love,  
achi**


	9. Chapter 9

I all but had Macey back, but I was far from happy.

Since the blowout outside Macey's apartment on Tuesday, I'd left Cammie alone. She didn't want to see me, and I had too much pride to go groveling after her. She had come sometime during the week to grab her stuff. I must've been at work when she dropped by because I never saw her.

It was Saturday now, and I lay in my bed. It still smelled faintly of her shampoo from the few weeks she had slept in it. On Saturdays, we usually went out to enjoy the activities that Boston offered. But she wasn't here now and I was decidedly alone.

I noticed something poking out of the closet. I slid off the bed to go investigate, realizing it was something Cammie had left behind. I pulled open the lid, and looked what was inside.

Almost immediately, I jerked back and shoved the box away from me violently.

Nestled in neatly folded tissue paper was the dress I'd bought her for the awful business party. On top of it sat an index card. Only one word was written on it: _Thanks_. And sitting on top of it all was our engagement ring.

With trembling fingers, I put the lid back on the box. There was a tightening in my chest, like my heart was trying to wrench itself out of existence. My breaths heaved, and with a sudden roar, I grabbed the shoe box and launched everything across the room, hearing the contents spill out all over the floor. There was a tinkle as the ring rolled under the bed.

Why did I always do everything wrong? Why did I keep hurting people? First Macey, and now Cammie.

I kind of knew from the beginning that Grant's plan was bogus. Using people was wrong, no matter how much we said otherwise. That's why I'd shot down Grant's plan so much in the beginning. I knew something like this was going to happen, no matter if we paid the girl or not. But Macey had been my life for so long, and I had decided to let nothing get in the way of making that happen again. Even if the casualty was another girl.

I was such a jerk.

I picked myself off the floor. If this was it for us, I at least wanted Cammie to know I was sorry.

* * *

I knocked on her door hesitantly, knowing full well that this was very likely the last time I would ever visit this place.

"Come back later!" I heard Bex call from inside. "We're busy!"

I cleared my throat nervously. A verbal beating was in store for me. "It's, uhm…it's Zach."

The door was swung open immediately and I stood looking down at Bex. She raised a finger up to me like she was going to chew me out, and I internally cringed. Well, here we go…

"You," she spit. And suddenly she pushed me back out into the hall, closing the door behind her. When she next spoke, her voice softened and she looked weary. "I can't even be mad at you, because this was totally her fault," she sighed. She glanced up at me. "What are you even doing here?"

I ignored the question. "What do you mean this is totally her fault?"

"It's her fault that she agreed to your idiotic plan, and then went ahead and fell in –" She fell silent abruptly.

I did my best to ignore the end of her sentence. I didn't want to think about that.

"Can I see her?" I begged. "I really need to tell her something if this is it."

"I don't really think that's a –" Bex started, but I pushed past her and entered the apartment before the words "good idea" were out of her mouth.

Cammie was asleep on the couch, wrapped in a flannel blanket, a glass of wine on the table next to her. Her hair was messy and she had deep bags under her eyes. I whirled around to look at Bex.

"Has she been drinking?" I demanded.

Bex nodded mutely.

"Because of me?"

Bex hesitated slightly, but nodded again.

We stared at each other for a few seconds before Bex grabbed my arm and pulled me into the kitchen, saying, "You can stay until she wakes up."

Bex brewed a pot of tea and we sat together at the table silently. Suddenly, an image of the last time I'd been in this apartment bubbled to the surface: Jonas and Cammie laughing about college, sitting close together on the couch.

"Well at least she has a boyfriend," I muttered to myself.

"Pardon?"

I shook my head. "I came over to apologize to her. It was wrong of me to use her like that, and I was just saying I'm really glad she has a boyfriend to fall back on now."

Bex looked at me like I was crazy. "Cammie doesn't have a boyfriend."

My stomach swooped. "W-what? But a guy came over last time I was here, and they made plans to go out that night…"

Bex propped her chin on her hand. "Was it Jonas?"

"Yes, that was his name." _As if I could forget_.

I was startled by Bex's loud laugh. "Zach, Jonas is dating Liz, who works at the same bar as Cammie. She and Jonas were good friends when they were younger, but he moved to California to go to school there. He was just back visiting, and they're definitely not dating."

The feeling of dread I'd been harboring for a week now suddenly trickled away. Something must have showed on my face because Bex threw a hand over mine.

"It's okay," she reassured. "Cammie's –"

"Cammie's what?" I heard from behind me.

I spun around to see she had materialized in the kitchen, still clutching the flannel blanket around her. She looked grumpy, but the heartbroken look I'd last seen on her face was gone, and I was so grateful for that.

She slammed around the kitchen, grabbing a mug, pouring some of the tea for herself, and coming to sit with me and Bex at the table.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," I blurted, feeling my face flush. I couldn't say much more, so I just sat there looking at her patiently, looking for her response. Bex tiptoed out of the room, but neither of us paid her any attention.

"So am I," she responded quietly. "I'm really sorry I didn't uphold my end of the contract, Zach. But things were getting personal all of a sudden. And it wasn't that I don't like you, because I do. It was…other people."

I barely registered her last sentence. She had said she liked me, but the flippant way the words came out made me think she only meant it as a friend. I sort of felt like I'd been punched in the gut.

"Other people?" I asked, trying to steer my thoughts away from her. Macey and I were going to be together, and that was that. "You mean DeeDee and Josh?"

Cammie shook her head. "No, I can handle them."

"Macey?" I questioned.

"No," she said.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Learn to lie better. Something happened with Macey."

"Honestly, now that you two are together, there's no problem anymore."

"We're not together," I corrected. For some reason, I had the feeling that she should know that.

"Well, you're about to be. And she's going to ditch Moore just as fast as she got together with him."

"Yup," I replied tonelessly.

Cammie stood up and took her cup to the sink and rinsed it off. I followed close behind her. She set her cup on the rack and turned around to go back to her seat, but I was so close behind her that she all but ran into my chest. I felt my cheeks turn red, and I'm sure I had an embarrassed look on my face.

Cammie looked up at me, and I marveled at the color of her eyes. When she was angry, the blue could turn so icy and stormy, but the look she had in them now was the exact opposite. They were soft and sparkling. For all my grousing to Grant a few weeks ago, Cammie certainly wasn't plain. She wasn't ethereal or non-human like Macey, but she was beautiful anyway.

Before I could register what I was doing, I tilted my head down towards her face. We were so close, our noses almost touching. I could feel my heart pounding like it was trying to escape up through my throat, and as we moved closer towards one another, I felt my eyelids flutter closed.

Just before Cammie and I touched, I felt her hand on my chest, gently holding me back. It felt like her touch was burning a hole in my skin, lighting it on fire.

"Zach," she whispered. Her breath floated over my nose and it still smelled sweet from the tea. "Zach, we can't. Macey."

I snapped out of whatever daze I was in, and allowed her to push me back away from her.

"Right," I said, trying to clear my head. I felt dizzy. What just happened?

I deliriously followed Cammie back to the table, and when we sat back down again, she wouldn't meet my eyes, like she didn't know how to act around me anymore. Her face was as red as I imagined mine was. What was I thinking, trying to move in on her like that? We both knew Macey and I were all but together now, and I'd only come back to Cammie's apartment to say I was sorry for the way I'd used her.

"Why do you like her?"

The question came so quickly that it caught me off guard and I jerked, shifting the whole table away from me. It made a screeching noise as it scraped against the floor. I righted it, contemplating how I should answer Cammie's question.

"Well, I fell in love with her because of her free spirit. She has a certain personality that just allures people. And I fell for it."

"That's not what I asked," Cammie said calmly. "I asked why you like her _now_."

My mind was racing to come up with an answer. Macey was beautiful, Macey was smart, Macey was resourceful, Macey knew who she was. Underneath her confident exterior was a person as insecure as the rest of us. But if I was being entirely honest with myself, her humanness wasn't what drew me in. In fact, all of the adjectives I usually associated with Macey McHenry suddenly took on a negative connotation. She may have been beautiful, smart, and resourceful, but she used it all for personal gain.

"She's honest," I finally answered, seizing on one trait that I knew for a fact hadn't changed. "What you see is what you get."

I watched Cammie clench her jaw at my response. "Screw it," I heard her whisper to herself. She scrunched her eyes shut like she was steeling herself to do something. She finally looked at me, the blue piercing me. "I really hate to do this to you, Zach, but if you love Macey because she's 'honest,' then I really think you need to be told the truth."

"What are you talking about?"

"Macey threatened me last Tuesday. Badly. She basically said I would never be able to find a job in the US again if I told you what she told me."

I was torn in half. Part by morbid curiosity about what Macey had said, and part in horror at Cammie throwing away her future by telling me. I couldn't decide whether I wanted to tell her to stop talking or not.

"Cammie," I began anxiously. "If it's that big of a deal, then I'd rather you not say anything."

"I _have_ to," she said with conviction. "You're in love with her for her honesty, but in actuality, she's not honest at all. And I care for you too much to let you love a lie."

"What do you mean?" I asked, feeling my forehead crease.

"Macey'smarryingEarlsoshecangetbackatyouandmakeyou feelpainlikeyoucausedher," she exhaled in one breath.

"What?" I asked, shocked. I thought I heard correctly, but Cammie had been talking fast and I wanted to make sure…

She took a deep breath. "Macey's only marrying Earl so that she could hurt you back. She said she chose him because he was so wealthy, just like you chose her. And she said that she was never going to go through with the whole marriage, she just wanted to make sure you knew how she felt." She whispered the next part. "She doesn't love you as much as you seem to love her. She wouldn't try to hurt you like this if she did."

I felt like I'd been punched in the gut again, and worse than when I thought Cammie was saying she liked me. I felt like I couldn't breathe, like the wind was knocked entirely out of me.

"Oh, Zach," Cammie cried. She jumped out of her chair and ran around the table to me, throwing her arms around my neck. "I'm so sorry, I didn't want you to get hurt, but you said you love her honesty, and she's not honest at all, and I couldn't let you think –"

"It's okay," I said gruffly. I sat thinking for a minute. "I think I need to talk to Macey today," I said.

I watched Cammie's face crumple, although she did her best to hide it, and I suddenly knew exactly what I had to do.

"You can't," Cammie said, but she barely made any noise with the words. It was almost like she was mouthing them. "She's going to burn me alive," she said in the same nonexistent voice.

"Not about that," I replied gently. I pulled her towards me so we were almost as close as we had been by the sink. "I'm going to make things right." I stood up and walked to her front door. I suddenly had a purpose. I was a man on a mission. I pulled on my coat and turned around, my eyes blazing.

"I'm going to fix everything."

* * *

**Well. One last chapter, you guys. I think I'm going to cry at the end of this.**

**Okay, I guess this is the time to start asking for new suggestions for the series. Cammie and Zach are done, so whose heart do you want to see toyed with next? I already have an idea for the plot, but I just need to know who the main characters are. I'm open to doing Cammie again since my last Cammie story wasn't that great. But I also really want to see which other characters/couples you want me to play around with.**

**Love you all,  
achi**


	10. Chapter 10

I rapped determinedly on Macey's door.

She swung it open, and looked shocked to see me. Hastily, she did her best to fix her already-perfect hair and brush off her dress. As usual, she looked immaculate. But with my newfound revelation as of thirty minutes ago, her flawlessness meant nothing to me anymore. In fact, I realized, that infatuation had died soon after I met Cammie. It'd just taken me until now to see that.

"Macey, we need to talk," I said, striding into her loft.

"Oh, do we?" I heard her say smugly behind me. She no doubt thought I was back to grovel for her.

"We're done, Macey," I replied bluntly. "Whatever game we were trying to play, it's over. I know that you were trying to play me, and make me hurt as badly as you were hurting. And I probably _was_ hurting that bad for a few months. But I now find out that this was all a _game_ to you, and you never thought that it was a sick, twisted thing to do –"

"That _bitch_!" Macey screamed, interrupting me. "You were _this close_ to groveling in front of me and she comes and ruins it! So you know what I'm going to do? _I_ am going to ruin _her_!"

"No, you're not," I bellowed. "You know why you're not?"

Macey crossed her arms in front of me, glaring at me. Five months ago, that look would've brought me to my knees, but now it just fueled my anger at her pathetic little game.

"Because Tony Abrams is going into business with Goode Enterprises, and he's making me a business partner. He, Grant, and I will be running Abrams and Goode Inc., and no matter how big you think your daddy's company is, it will never – _never_ – outcompete Abrams and Goode. Mr. Abrams is already worldwide, and GE is nationwide. McHenry Incorporated is a bug compared to our new merger. And your little squeaking about her is going to do nothing when I tell the world we're in a relationship. Nobody's going to listen to the McHenry's trash talk about a poor girl, when a much more reputable company's CEO says that girl is his girlfriend."

Macey screeched. "Girlfriend?!" Her voice kept rising in octaves until only a bat could hear what she said. "That little slut! And you! You were supposed to love me!" she wailed.

"I'm sorry, Macey," I replied softly. "I really am sorry I put you through the humiliation of being a business conquest. And I would have gladly gotten back together with you again a few months ago, but that crazy revenge plan of yours is absolutely unforgivable."

I actually sort of did feel bad for Macey McHenry. But the fact of the matter was that I no longer loved her.

I loved Cammie Morgan.

So I left Macey to her spluttering and walked out of her apartment. I closed the door behind me and leaned against it, knowing I wasn't just closing a door; I was closing a chapter of my life. I took a deep breath and exhaled, feeling so relieved and _free_.

"I really am sorry," I murmured to the empty hallway.

And then I stuck my hands in my pockets and walked away.

* * *

I told her to meet me at her bar. I figured it might be a good place to put things where they belonged, seeing as how that was the place where it all started anyway. But I actually ended bumping into her on my way down Commonwealth Avenue.

"Cammie," I said, surprised.

I had been planning in my head what I was going to say, but I hadn't expected to see her so soon. I gaped like a fish out of water for a minute, scrambling to think of something intelligent to say.

"We're over," I blurted finally. Immediately I cringed, knowing how that sounded. "I mean, not us. Me and Macey. Macey and I are…over."

Cammie raised an eyebrow at me and hiked her purse higher over her shoulder. "I thought you loved her…?"

I shook my head vehemently. "No, I thought I did. I was clinging to the past, and what I was used to. I didn't want to let Macey go, because at one point, she really made me happy. And when I met you, I was having such a rough time with the company, and I really just wanted back the comfort she gave me. But Cammie, things changed when I met you."

She stood motionless in front of me. Pedestrian traffic wound around both of us, creating a whirlwind of movement, but all I could see was her in front of me. Her blond hair picked up in the wind and a few strands blew around her face. I resisted the itch to push them back behind her ear; I had to see what she thought first.

"Zach…" she began hesitantly. "I don't know…"

"What don't you know about?" I protested. "I don't know a lot of things, like how the weather's going to be tomorrow, or whether or not Bex and Grant will stay together. But I do know there was a reason that I met you in that bar all those weeks ago. We were put together on purpose. I don't believe in luck or fate, but if there ever was such a thing, that was it. The fact that we met is not incredible at all to me. It only feels like it was inevitable."

Something flickered in Cammie's eyes, and I would've given anything to know what it was.

"I like you, Zach. A lot. In fact, the reason I flipped out on you in front of Macey's house was because I was under the impression that you still loved her, and that knowledge made me feel like my heart had stopped beating. But…we can't," she protested, even though her eyes said something different. "You just broke up with Macey, and you're vulnerable and confused and – and…"

I cut her off with a kiss. A real one. Despite the whirlwind of people around us, there were no observers, no people to act for. All that existed in the world was the beautiful girl in front of me. She was warm, and alive, and _mine_, and –

She pushed me away gently, a heart-shattering look in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" she whispered, the hope in her voice causing it to crack.

"This is _right_," I answered, putting into words what I felt in my soul. I pulled her close again. "This is right. _We're_ right."

Her hands wove through my hair, pulling me close. "I love you, too," she murmured quietly against my lips. And when she kissed me once more, it felt like everything in the universe was where it belonged.

* * *

**Oh my god you guys. Oh my god. This is the end. This is it. Oh my god. I can't believe it's over…**

**Again, any suggestions for the next story POV are greatly appreciated.**

**Also, I might as well take the time to say this: Even though I am taking your suggestions now, do not count on me putting up a new story right away. I usually write when I'm inspired to, or when I'm excited. So for this story, I didn't get inspired until about a month after I decided to write about Zach. And then I started writing and got excited and finished writing, but that delay may also happen for the next story. My hope, though, is that I start the next one before July is over.**

**Of course, I will be posting on here one last time, just as an A/N to let you know what the next story is, and give you a link to it, just like I did for the Cammie Morgan edition. So all my followers, you should be getting another notification for this story before summer is over. And if you don't see an email by the end of July…I welcome you to come after me with pitchforks and light a fire under my butt.**

**So. Oh my god. We're done. Thank you so much to everybody who reviewed, favorited, and followed my story. It means so much to me that you guys care so much! I tried to reply to everybody that reviewed, but I had some guest reviews and some people disabled their PM systems, so I didn't get to everybody, and I'm really sorry if I couldn't reply. But just know I really appreciate all of your comments and support and oh my god. **

**This is it.**

**xoxo,  
****achi**


End file.
